Roadies Outtakes
by xXTailoredDreamsXx
Summary: Outtakes from mostly Edward's POV, but a few others, that coincide with the chapters from Roadies.
1. Chapter 1 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one ***after*** reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 1 **

**OUTTAKE**

...**Edward**...

Watching Bella interact with her parents, it's like something out of a movie.

No matter how hard I try, I can't look away.

Seeing her actually let her guard down for once and smile with happy tears in her eyes… the relief on her face... she's been missing them, but admitting that out loud would show weakness and that would go against the grain.

I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for her, growing up the way she did on the road.

Always having them nearby, but at the same time being given the opportunity to find her independence so she'd learn to take sh!t from no one very early on.

The fact that her dad is Charlie Swan, well that just happens to be an unbelievable perk to her existence.

The man is beyond legend on the road and given the chance, I'm determined to make a good first impression.

If I get to pick his brain for even three minutes tonight I'll consider it a win and be able to die a happy man.

Bella catches me starring in their direction but before I can look away she signals for me to come over and join them.

I honest to God can't get over how unbelievably sexy she is, or that she's single.

Even just standing there in a tattered t-shirt and ripped jeans with her arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look on her makeup-less face... she's still flawless and every man on this crew is well aware of that fact.

They actually talk about it often whenever she's not around to smack them upside the head over it.

As soon as I reach them her dad extends his arm and shakes my hand hard.

I match his grip and keep my eyes set on his during our casual introductions but I can sense Bella's unease almost instantly.

It takes everything in me to not smile her way.

There's just something about her nervousness when she's around me and we're not screaming at each other...

Before I can stop myself, I decide to poke the fire a little by calling her a kid, knowing full well it'll annoy the hell out of her.

When Mr. Swan invites me over to their place for an exchange of stories involving his daughter, Bella looks as if she's about to choke on her own saliva.

This makes me smile even more but I'm quick to wipe it clean from my face.

I might not be able to touch without getting burnt and then losing my job, but there's no harm in dancing by the flames a little... if for no other reason but to find out what makes Ms. Birdie tick.


	2. Chapter 2 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one** *after* **reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 2**

**OUTTAKE**

...**Edward**…

As soon as I see him looking at her I know he's trouble.

The guy is clearly obsessed, and even though I still barely know her, I honestly can't blame him.

Bella and I had finally shared a moment in her backyard last night before sharing her bed.

She'd even attached her body to mine as if it had been the most natural thing in the world for her to do.

Things couldn't have gone any better but now he's swooped in to mess with her head and I'm annoyed.

I'd not heard a single mention of Bella having an ex that used to also work the road with her, so when she'd informed me of his existence it had taken me by surprise.

It also sent up a few red flags, but those flags haven't scared me away.

At least not yet.

I make it a point to stand off to the side while I watch them hug.

He cups the sides of her face with his hands to look her in the eyes and they whisper a few words that I can't make out.

I can sense her unease.

I hate it.

I hate it because it means she's still got some feelings for the asshole.

Feelings he probably doesn't even deserve to control based on the fact he let her get away in the first place.

Liam sizes me up as soon as Bella introduces us.

He's suspicious but he's not overly worried.

At least not yet.

When he refers to me as her babysitter my hands instantly ball up into closed fists from the inside of my pockets, but I'm quick to recover when he extends his own hand out for a quick shake between us.

That's when he casually lets it slip they were once engaged.

My entire body tenses back up.

My eyes go wide.

_Engaged?_

_What. The. Hell._

Bella never hinted things had been serious between the two of them.

Then again, the way she'd mumbled his name in her sleep last night, I should've known their relationship wasn't some simple history lesson she'd be able to easily bury and forget about.

I've yet to find out her actual age, but she doesn't seem old enough to have come so close to settling down with some undeserving dick who apparently likes to play mind games.

The more I watch them interact, the more obvious it becomes.

They both still have very strong feelings for one another.

She hates it though.

You can see it in the way she sways away from him.

She doesn't want to feel anything, but she does.

She doesn't want to need him, but there's a part of her that can't let go.

Not completely. Not yet.

I myself have never been in love. Not like that. Not even close.

All my life I've never had a serious girlfriend. Even in college, when everyone around me was falling in love and moving in together, I was the one guy in my group of friends that refused to ever get tied down, no matter how great they might have been.

Living life for me and no one else has always been my one and only priority.

That is until this tour fell into my lap.

Literally.


	3. Chapter 3 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 3**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

I spot Emmett sitting at the bar.

He's all by himself looking as if he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders, but as soon as he sees me, he forces a smile and waves his hand so I'll come over.

"If you're looking for Birdie, she's out on the floor with the slot machines losing all of her play money."

I laugh and shake my head, then take the seat next to him while I scan the room with my eyes, "I'm not here to stalk Bella."

"Sure boss, whatever you say."

Emmett's apparently picked up on my interest in his best friend.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but at least he doesn't seem too annoyed by it.

"Where are you from, McCarty?"

"Buffalo, New York, but I haven't been back since I was seventeen. Look, we really don't need to do the small talk thing. We've got months to get to know each other Cullen, but you've only got two nights in Vegas with Bella."

And now I feel like a complete chump. All I can do is laugh and look away since I have no idea what to say next.

Emmett is reading me like a stupid book which means he's used to guys approaching him about Bella and he probably gets sick of it.

"Fine, you got me. She's an interesting girl. I'd like to get to know her. The real her. The problem is, I'm getting this vibe she's still into her ex. That could be a problem."

"Well, at least you've caught on to the fact Liam fucked her up good."

I smirk and shrug my shoulders, "The day I chaperoned their coffee date was like watching something out of a daytime soap opera. It's obvious they're both still hung up on each other. Why'd they call off their engagement?"

Emmett lets out a low grumble and mumbles something under his breath.

I can tell he's feeling guilty about answering my questions.

He doesn't want to go behind Bella's back and fill me in, but he's going to do it anyway because he also wants her to move the hell on.

"She needs the chaos of being on the road. Staying in one place for too long makes her twitchy. Liam thought he could change her when he forced her to take that ring, but it didn't take them long to realize she wasn't ready to be changed. She needs to be able to fly without having something… someone, hold her down. It's in her blood. It's all she's ever known."

"So he just gave up? He let her walk out and didn't go after her?"

"Pretty much and then she spotted him out on a date the very next fucking night after she'd moved out of the house they bought together. That helped her decide she'd made the right choice, but it also messed with her head, just like he knew it would."

_What an idiot._

How could he not fight for her?

Or at the very least understand why she'd feel like she was living a lie when he'd taken her away from the only life she'd ever known?

"And before him?"

Emmett takes another long sip from his beer and sets it over his knee, "Before him what?"

"Has she always been into douchebags?"

He smirks and shrugs, "Yeah I guess, but none of them ever lasted very long. Liam was the first guy she kept around for longer than one tour."

"Why don't you like him?"

"I just don't," Emmett instantly grumbles back without even taking a breath to fully process my question.

There's most definitely a story there, but I choose to leave it alone.

We'll have lots of time in the future for me to pry more history lessons out of him.


	4. Chapter 4 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 4**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Emmett…**

My initial reaction, in response to seeing Liam's smug face, is to clench my fists and charge at the motherfucker.

This is the first time I've looked him in the eyes since he'd broken Bella's heart in ways I'd never even thought possible.

Up until that night, when she'd accepted his shitty ass proposal from the stage, I'd had no idea she'd even fallen for the asshole because she'd purposely kept it a secret.

She'd let me believe she was only calling his bluffs to play his game just to see how far they'd both go before one of them finally got bored or blinked.

"Hi, Emmett."

"What the hell are you doing here, Liam?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking. Is Bella around?"

I glance behind my shoulder toward the bathroom door where Bella's still hiding, daydreaming about the rebound sex she's finally accomplished under my skilled guidance.

"She won't want to see you. Not unless she invited you up here. Something tells me she didn't invite you up here."

Liam smirks and straightens his stance before letting out a pathetic sounding sigh, "She actually doesn't even know I'm in town since she won't return any of my calls. You need to let me in though because I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. She needs to know what's up before she gets on the bus tomorrow night or things might get awkward and we both know how much she hates surprises."

Now I really want to punch the guy.

"Don't tell me you're joining the crew!" When he remains quiet, I reach out and shove him hard. "You just can't leave it alone, can you? Why now? Is it because you saw she was doing okay? She doesn't need you messing with her head all over again. Didn't she make that clear? I mean, you made it abundantly clear you were fine with her decision when you moved some other female in, not even a week after she moved out!"

Liam shifts his weight and looks over at the bathroom door when it starts to open.

I reach out to grab at his shoulder in an attempt to keep him from getting to Bella, but he pulls away before I can make contact.

I've had a feeling he'd eventually show back up again.

Even more so after Bella avoided talking to me about their little coffee date in Austin.

More than likely, she's been waiting for it to happen too.

More than likely, that's why she's decided to let Cullen in.


	5. Chapter 5 Outtake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 5**

**OUTTAKE**

**...EDWARD…**

Just as I'm about to head downstairs to find Bella and her friends my phone begins to buzz from my pocket.

I don't recognize the number, but something tells me I should answer it anyway.

"Cullen."

"Hey, Cullen, it's Liam Brennan. We met back in Austin at the coffee place. Birdie's friend."

My eyes instantly narrow and I slowly take a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Liam, yeah, I remember you, but you'll have better luck catching Bella if you call Emmett's phone."

He should know this… and how the hell did he even get my number?

"It's okay," He laughs. I cringe. "I'm actually calling to talk to you. Aro gave me your number. He told me to give you a heads up about the changes that are happening."

"Changes?"

Now I'm even more confused.

"Yeah, uh… Tony, he had to quit the tour, so I'm going to be coming on board to take his place."

I stand up from the bed and start pacing the room, "What do you mean Tony quit? I just saw him two hours ago. He didn't say a word to me about leaving."

None of this is making sense.

"Damn, that sucks he'd dip out without saying anything to you, but from what he told me, an amazing opportunity fell into his lap, so he had to jump on it before it got away. He called me up and had me talk with Aro Dawn, the band's manager."

"Yeah, I know who Aro is."

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Right, well, I'll be flying in tomorrow afternoon to jump on with you guys." When I say nothing in response and silence takes control, he eventually clears his throat to continue, "Look, I've got seven years experience, working twelve different cross-country tours and four over in Europe. You've got nothing to worry about as far as training me goes. I'll slide right in, and you won't even notice the change. Trust me, this won't be a big deal. Not for you."

I already know he's lying because there's no way I won't notice a change, and this IS a big deal.

Especially, since him being here will fuck with Bella's head and I know he's well aware of that fact.

The worst part, though... I've had big plans all week to use these next two nights for breaking down Bella's tough girl exterior and heavily guarded walls.

With Liam re-entering her world, this would make things a lot more difficult.

"Listen, do you think you could do me a little favor?"

Liam's question snaps me out of my daze.

I shake my head as if he can see me and then lean against the window, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Don't tell Birdie I'm coming. I'd like to see her face first before she's able to plot a bunch of new ways to avoid me."

My stare narrows again, "I don't need you coming onto my crew and starting a bunch of drama, Brennan."

He laughs and lets out a nervous sounding sigh.

The sound makes me clench my fist down at my side.

"Nah, it won't be like that. I know Birdie. It might take her a few days, but she'll warm back up to me."

His misplaced arrogance almost makes me laugh out loud.

"If you say so, just know I won't put up with it. Consider this your one and only warning. Understood?"

"Sure thing, boss. I promise to play fair. You've got nothing to worry about when it comes to me and Bella."

There's something about his tone.

It rubs me the wrong way.

If we stay on the phone much longer there's no telling what I might say.

"Alright, if that's all, I've gotta get going. See you tomorrow, Liam. Safe travels."

"Thanks, man. I'm really excited to get there and get started. I can't thank you enough for the opportunity."

Once again his tone causes my nostrils to flare, but before I can open my mouth I hang up and drop my phone back into my pocket.


	6. Chapter 6 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 6**

**OUTTAKE**

**...EDWARD...**

We all say goodnight to Bella and she leaves us behind to wash up for bed after giving me one last crooked smile.

When the room fills with silent awkwardness I stand up from the couch and start to head for the door of the bus.

I need to get some fresh air and double check the locks on the trucks before I call it a night.

"Going for a walk, boss?"

Liam's question causes me to pause and turn back around to face him, "Yeah, I've gotta double check the locks and hang up the day sheets. Wanna tag along?"

Why I even offer is beyond me, but it's too late to back down now.

"Sure, why not. I could use one more smoke before passing out to do it all again tomorrow."

My head slowly nods and he follows me down the steps after sharing a look with Mike that I don't miss.

For the first couple of minutes, we walk in silence while he scans his phone and puffs on his cigarette.

Out of the corner of my eye though, I can see he's actually chosen to scroll through Bella's Instagram feed.

This annoys me more than it probably should, but I'm not stupid enough to bring up Bella's name with Liam.

"Birdie's a cool girl huh? Have you seen her IG?"

_Perfect._

_It looks like Liam is stupid enough._

"She showed me once, but I don't do social media. She's got a thing for sunsets right?"

I mean, I might as well let him know I'm at least paying attention when she does let me peek into her private world.

Especially, since he seems to be looking for a reaction.

Liam laughs and increases his pace to keep up with me then flicks his cigarette butt into the grass, "Yeah," he replies with one last exhale of smoke leaving his lips, "She's got an album on her phone with a sunset from every state. Well, all but Alaska. We were going to go there on our honeymoon. To complete her collection. Maybe we still will someday. Who knows. A lot can change. Sometimes in the blink of an eye."

This is officially awkward, and beyond cringe-worthy, but I'm at least learning some fun facts about Bella.

"That Irina Dawn sure is something. You're one lucky son of a bitch getting to tap that on the daily."

So, now we're going from Bella to Irina?

_Terrible segue._

He couldn't be more obvious.

"Irina's a cool girl, but we're just having fun, and _not_ 'on the daily'."

Liam laughs and throws a light punch at my shoulder, "Bro, that's usually how it starts. By just having fun. That's how it happened with me and Birdie. You'd be set though if Irina does ever decide she wants something a little more stable. She's the kind of trouble worth getting into if you know what I mean. You'd have to be a total idiot to not dive headfirst into an opportunity like that."

He's never even spoken to Irina before, let alone gotten to know who she is.

His BS reeks of manipulation, but I know better than to give him a reason to start paying attention to where my own interests have actually been residing these days.

"So what's your story, Liam. I know what I've heard, but what really brought you back. It can't just be Bella."

"Ha, is that what they're all saying?"

I nod and reach up to pull on the main lock at the back of the sound truck giving it several hard tugs and then move on to the next one.

"Nah. It wasn't just Bella. I missed her, but I missed the road too… just as much as she did. It's not a part of me the way it is for her, but it's definitely a life that makes life worth living."

Living on the road is still so new to me, I can't really relate to what he's saying. I can, however, see how someone might feel a little lost after leaving all of this and attempting to live a predictable nine to five gig somewhere else.

We check the last three trucks in silence and start to head back to our bus with very few words being exchanged between us.

"Can I ask you something without sounding like I have a total vagina?"

"She hasn't said much about you, Liam," I lie, already knowing where this conversation is heading, "We really don't even talk unless its stage related."

Another lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

He nods again and I notice the way his shoulders drop.

"I'm not giving up man. I'll do right by her... even if it takes me the rest of my life. I messed up, but that doesn't have to decide our forever."

I feel bad for the guy. Really I do. He's still in love with her, and truthfully there's a part of her that hasn't let go of him.

That being said, he had his chance and with it, he sent Bella running.

She might still have a soft spot in her heart for him, but she doesn't want him anymore.

Not the way he wants her.

"Are you a betting man, Cullen?"

This question causes me to pause outside of the bus. I stop and lean beside the door as Liam lights another cigarette then cross my arms with my eyes narrowed in his direction after he lets out a large cloud of smoke.

"Not really. Not like the rest of you."

Liam laughs and shakes his head, "It's part of the life. Being a part-time fortune telling grifter, taking your friend's money and laughing about it for weeks. Bella and Emmett like to think they have me beat, but that's only because they're more about quantity, rather than quality. Every ten minutes they have a new bet on the books. I'm more about the bets I know I can win."

I have no idea where he's going with this but I'm really wishing he would just get there.

"Has Bella told you what happened between us? What the final straw was?"

"Nope, and I'm really not interested in finding out."

Liam scoffs and shakes his cigarette in the air, "I made a bet with her… a bet she knew I'd win. That's what finally scared her away. I took it too far by calling her bluff and daring her to prove me wrong. She hates to lose... so she walked away."

This guy is not making any sense.

It's now obvious he's running his mouth on alcohol and God knows what else.

"I think it's time for you to head to bed, man."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he grumbles then kicks at a rock to send it across the asphalt, "You're a lucky man, Cullen, getting to bounce your dick around without any attachment issues. Being in love with Bella Swan… it fucking sucks."

I smirk and shake my head, "Yeah, you really need to get to bed."

"Yup, I do, but first I have to go jerk-off to one of the many x-rated Birdie videos I've got saved on my phone."

Now I'm glaring at the son of a bitch.

I knew Liam had dirtbag potential but this exceeds all of my expectations.

"Does Bella know about your little collection?"

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "She was there when we filmed them so I'm pretty sure she knows I've got'em. The girl is wild. You have no fucking idea. No one will ever compare, which is why I'll have to ruin anyone who gets in my way."

_Oh, I know all about Bella's wild ways._

I also know I couldn't care less about his mission to win her back or his passive-aggressive warning that all others better stay out of his way.

That's what I want to say… but I don't.

Instead, I tell him one more time to go to bed, and then I head onto the bus before he can say anything else that might finally push me over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 7**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward...**

It's almost two in the morning, and I've been watching Bella yawn a lot more frequently over the last thirty-something minutes.

She's fighting it, and I'm enjoying the show, but this is a battle she's already lost, which means it's time to step in like the excellent babysitter I am.

"Hey, you," I give her shoulder a light jab as if she's one of the guys, and then mentally slap myself for it, "Wanna walk with me? I'm beat, but I can tell the rest of these guys have zero motivation to leave anytime soon, and I'm not so sure I'll be able to find my way back to the buses."

Bella crosses her arms, all adorable like, and casually leans into me with her brow slightly raised.

She's so close.

I can smell the perfume on her skin mixed in with the alcohol on her breath.

"What are you insinuating, Cullen? That I can't walk myself home in the dark?"

Her smirk is taunting me.

She's daring me to reach out and touch her, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see we have a small audience standing off to the side.

For now, I'll have to keep my distance.

Especially since she's had too much to drink to know any better.

"It's _me_ who needs the escort, Swan. Try to keep up would you?" I tease back, then offer her my hand to help her up from the stool she's sitting on.

She looks down at my extended fingers with a torn look on her gorgeous face.

This is not an easy choice for Bella to make but eventually, her hand meets mine, and I pull her up onto her feet feeling victorious.

"Should we say bye?"

"Nah. I'll send Emmett a text so he won't worry about me. No one else matters."

I can't help but notice the way her eyes glance over to where Liam's currently chatting it up with a busty redhead.

He's been trying his best to make Bella jealous most of the night, and she's definitely noticed, but I don't think its made much of a difference.

At least not in a way that's benefited him.

If anything it's only pushed her closer and closer toward me throughout the evening, which I haven't minded one bit.

Once we're outside, she shocks me by linking her arm through mine with zero hesitation.

"Careful, Swan. Someone might see us."

"Pft," she snickers, "I've been flirting with you for the last hour. What's done is done, but at least I can blame it on booze and the weed laced brownie I ate before leaving the bus tonight."

I laugh at her thought out plan and then slowly nod my head agreeing with her, "I guess you have a point."

"I always have a point, and my points will always lead to bigger and better things. Otherwise, why bother playing at all?"

My brow raises with interest in her drunken nonsense, and when I look over I find her grinning to herself, but looking at nothing.

"And what exactly are we playing this evening, Ms. Swan?"

She really should have stopped drinking about an hour ago, but I'm _really_ enjoying her loose lips, so I'm not about to stop her from sharing everything that's going on inside that head of hers.

"Why, we're playing the game of life of course."

"Like the board game? I never won that game. It sucks. How about Jenga instead? Now that's a game I can win."

"No!" she yelps out with an impulsive laugh then leans further into me.

Jesus, I love that laugh.

What I love the most though is being the one who gets to make her laugh like that.

"All of this," She swings her arm out all dramatic like, and then releases a loud sigh from between her perfect lips, "It's all one big game where every move you make can send you back a few spaces to start again, or it might let you jump ahead to a bonus round where you can win a brand new prize."

"Is that so?"

Yup, Drunkella just might become a favorite of mine.

"It is so, Cullen! There's only one problem. I'm still trying to figure out if you're a bonus round, or a game over kind of move."

The booze has clearly taken over her tongue, but I'll play her game and see where I land.

"Alright, Swan, fair enough, but how much longer will it be before you make up your mind?"

She smirks with a shrug of her shoulders, then slowly increases her hold on my arm... and now I can feel her breasts rubbing up against me.

The grin on her face lets me know she's done this on purpose and my cock quickly takes notice as well.

I laugh out loud and shake my head wondering who this girl is and why she has to make things so difficult when it's obvious we can have it so easy.

"I dunno boss, but I can tell you this much, as long as you're keeping Irina in your back pocket, I won't be making my way toward any of your other pockets OR zippers anytime soon."

I cringe after hearing it's Irina who's still keeping Bella at a distance.

There's not much I can change right now in terms of that situation, but I'm working on it.

In fact, it's my number one priority now that I have an invite to Austin in two days.


	8. Chapter 8 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 8**

**OUTTAKE**

**…Edward…**

I lean back in my seat and keep my eyes set on the large glass bong that's sitting between Bella's dad and me.

I've already hit the thing enough times that my body feels like Jello and pipe cleaners, but I'm determined to play it cool since I'm currently under review.

"So, what did you let happen to Birdie's hand, Cullen?"

_Wonderful._

I knew he was going to ask and now I'm torn because there's an excellent possibility Bella will get pissed if I tell her dad anything she hasn't already told him herself.

At the same time, though, I'm here to bank some points with the man.

Saying nothing isn't really an option.

"Come on, fill me in. My daughter will eventually get over it. I promise."

See, even Charlie knows the situation he's put me in.

I let out a huff and lean forward onto my knees, "She sprained it holding up a light grid all on her own after one of the main ropes snapped. It took a couple of minutes before we noticed she was in trouble. Your daughter is a mad woman with superhuman strength, Charlie. I honestly don't even know how she did it. She saved the bands life. You would've been proud."

He seems surprised by my purge of information, but then he finally smiles and I let my shoulders relax.

"I'm proud of her every damn day of my life. It's good you've noticed her worth. That's important."

I nod and sit up a little straighter, "She's a force to be reckoned with. Most days, our crew would be lost without her. I almost feel guilty taking the SM job from her."

"Good you should feel guilty, but I like that you said 'almost.' You should never feel bad about an opportunity. Especially in our line of work. Each gig is always different, but none of them will ever last forever. Never regret the road you decide to take. In the end, you'll always have a story to tell. Memories made that make life worth living, Cullen."

If I had a notebook in my hand I'd probably be jotting this shit down, but I don't, and that would also be lame.

"What pushed you toward the life of a roadie?" Charlie questions after taking a sip from his beer.

"I love music. Helping create it, and experiencing it. Seeing the world while getting paid seemed like a good perk too."

"Oh yeah? What do you play?"

"Guitar, and some piano because of my mom. I'm sure Bella's already told you I'm a _Pretentious Douchebag Full Sail graduate._"

Charlie smirks and raises his brow, "Actually, she hasn't said much about you, but that's usually a good thing when it comes to my daughter and her interests."

I laugh and shake my head, "You've raised a special girl."

"She's special alright. You'd be wise to not forget that. She puts up a good front, but she still needs to be handled with kid gloves sometimes. Don't tell her I said that. She'll kick me in my shins."

Bella's dad hits the bong again and then offers it toward me, but I decline.

"She likes you ya know."

My eyes go wide, "Excuse me?"

I must have heard him wrong.

"Don't tell her I told you that either, or she'll punch me in the face... after she kicks me in the shins again."

Nope, I'd heard him right, and now I have no idea what to say.

"I… I um... I appreciate the heads up."

He laughs and wags his finger at me, "Don't think for a second I don't know you like her too, Cullen."

"She's… we're friends,"

"It's okay," Charlie quickly interrupts, "You don't need to force feed me any bullshit. I'm not going to bust your balls over it. Be good to her. That's all I ask. Don't treat her like a prop or a plaything to monopolize."

"We're not like that, but I'd… I'd never," I sound like a bumbling idiot but I'm scared shitless that I'm going say the wrong thing.

"Words. I don't need them. Actions speak louder, and you've gotta prove it to her, not me."

"I guess we're trying to figure it out, sir, but I promise I'm not the type of guy who would ever try to clip her wings."

Charlie scoffs but then smiles my way and shakes his head, "Yeah well, the last guy said that too and I think we both know how well that turned out. Words. I'll say it again, they mean nothing without action. I've got a good feeling about you, but I think you're in over your head. Bella's a rare breed. We raised her to be that way for a reason."

It's a good thing he doesn't know me yet because I couldn't disagree more.

I'm not in over my hear.

Over the last few weeks, Bella's let me in more and more, and I've been paying attention.

I know what she wants. What she needs. I can be that person for her if she'd just get over her Irina hang up which is something I've been actively working on.

When Bella joins us on the patio with a nervous smile on her face, I feel myself relax.

She's the only person in the world who has ever been able to do that for me.

No matter what, I'll make tonight count.

Before we close our eyes for sleep… I'll have her lips against mine.


	9. Chapter 9 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 9**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

Bella doesn't seem bothered by the three guys who are shouting and now climbing the stage looking to ruin our moment in the rain.

Because of this, I make the decision to follow her lead and keep her in my arms.

Her hand pulls at the back of my neck bringing me deeper against her mouth, and she moans when I pulse my fingers down the swell of her back to grab at her ass keeping her pressed into me.

"Dammit Birdie! Is that you?!" Some Hispanic sounding guy booms as soon as he's close enough to shine his bright flashlight in our faces, but we're still too busy making out as if our lives depend on it, and his existence means nothing.

"Come on, Bella! I don't have time for this shit tonight!"

She smiles against my lips and slowly pulls away then cups the sides of my face with her wet hands to look me in the eyes, "Don't worry. I've got this, boss."

I've pretty much already figured that out. Otherwise, I'm sure she would've had us running in the opposite direction by now.

I grin back though, and raise my brow then kiss her lips one more time, "Teach me your ways, beautiful."

Her eye gives me a wink, and she slowly turns around but remains in my arms, "Hi-ya, Chico! The gate was open, so I let myself in. I really didn't think you'd mind. I mean, it's been what, five months since the last time you saw my face? I know you've missed it!" She wriggles herself free from my grasp and tiptoes over to hug all three security guards who embrace her back while shaking their heads.

"Edward I'd like you to meet the best night security team Austin Texas has to offer; Chico Sanchez, Little Jay, and Tank. Guys, meet my friend Edward Cullen."

Chico sizes me up and nods several times.

The other two don't seem nearly as friendly, which isn't surprising.

"You know you're not supposed to be here. Are you trying to get me fired on night one?"

"No way! I was testing your security skills. You found us in less than ten minutes. I'm extremely impressed, I'm sure your superior would be too. I promise to leave a glowing Yelp review in the morning."

"Don't you fucking dare, Birdie! Come on, I'll walk you back. Which gate did you come in through."

Bella smirks, "I already told you… the open one."

I manage to hold back my laughter, but she sees me smile and ends up letting out an impulsive laugh herself.

Chico releases a frustrated huff, but finally, the rain stops and everyone looks a little less bothered.

"Don't think I won't mention this to your Pop."

Bella clicks her tongue and places her hands at her hips with an innocent look now spread across her soaked but flawless face, "Aw come on, Chico! I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah well, maybe if we were friends in the same way you're friends with this guy I'd spare you your father's wrath."

Dude is openly flirting with her right in front of my face without a damn care in the world.

Ballsy move, but it doesn't bother me.

Especially since I already know, she'll be sleeping in my arms tonight, and the next six nights after that.

She smirks and holds her hand out to take mine into it and then she pulls me back over beside her, "Sorry hon, I've been spoken for this evening. I'll let you know when I do free up a spot on my dance card, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

_Yup, good things have happened tonight._

_Very good things indeed._

Bella is everything she continues to show me she can be and now that she's chosen to let me in again, I intend on seeing how far we can fly together before she realizes I might not be worth all the hard landings.


	10. Chapter 10 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 10**

**Outtake**

**…Edward…**

Irina has been calling me all fucking day, and Charlie's noticed me checking my phone more than once now.

I can tell he's getting annoyed because so am I.

"Take the damn call, Cullen. Find out who's dying, and then get your ass back over here before we can miss you!" He orders with a wave of his hand and then continues to move past me grumbling something else under his breath.

I nod without arguing and bring my cell phone up to my ear as soon as I start to walk away.

"I'm working Irina, what's up?"

"Well, I've been trying to call you since last night. It's not my fault you've been avoiding me."

She laughs with her words, but I can tell it's forced.

"I've been busy, sorry."

"Busy with your other 'friend' I guess? Because I doubt you were busy working between the hours of midnight and three a.m."

And now she's asking questions she won't like the answers to.

Irina usually knows better than to pry.

That's the understanding we have.

I don't ask about her time away from me, and she's not supposed to ask about mine.

"Seriously, what's up? I really need to get back to work. You know that's what I'm down here doing."

"I just miss your voice, baby, and I'm missing your face. We barely got to say goodbye yesterday morning."

She's laying it on extra thick, but after the perfect night I had with Bella, I'm not in the mood to entertain her high maintenance needs today.

"When I left you seemed happy enough with the ten minutes we did get," I quickly reply, then tug at the back of my neck after I notice Emmett watching me from a distance.

"Honey, you know I'll always crave your return. I'm an addict, and you're my drug of choice."

I can't help but smile.

No matter the woman, it's always nice to know when I'm able to please, but leave them wanting more.

That being said, it's time to change the subject, "Are you working in the studio today?"

"Yeah, until noon, but I didn't sleep at all last night, which is why I was up calling you. They'll probably want to skip my vocals. I do have some news though. I found out Demetri will be in Denver during our stop."

Demetri is the record label's main rep who oversees new talent and books their tours.

He's also Irina's cousin.

"Oh yeah? It will be good to see him again."

Out of all of Irina's family members, Demetri was the only one I ever got along with in high school.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could show him that duet we've been working on together. I really think the label would love it. The hook is exactly what they're looking for right now."

"Wow, yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Irina."

I'd tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably.

She laughs at my watered down excitement, and I'm back to tugging at my neck again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

Irina's been promising to get my demo heard since last year when we'd started talking again, back before she'd needed a new SM for her tour and pleaded with me to jump on.

"I told you, baby. Stick with me, and I'll make sure your dreams come true, both on a stage with your guitar, and behind closed doors between my legs."

Yup, this is the exact glue that's kept me where I've been instead of being able to bulldoze through Bella's walls so she'd let me all the way in.

Promises of golden opportunities mixed in with some stringless adult fun whenever we're not playing music together, or talking about the good times we'd shared back when we were teenagers in high school with very few responsibilities.

Prior to Bella entering the picture, it hadn't seemed like such a dangerous reality to have, but prior to Bella, my world was entirely different.

"So you'd be in?" Irina suddenly questions into my ear.

"Yeah, absolutely. I have something new I've been working on too."

We won't talk about Bella being the muse to the latest song I've been working on.

That would be a massive mistake.

"I can't wait to hear it, baby. Listen, what stage are you working? I want to look for you later on the live feed. Maybe it will help me sleep better tonight."

My head shakes side to side, and I roll my eyes, "I'm not sure, one of the two main stages. I don't even know who's playing from it today. I've barely had time to breathe since we got here."

"Well don't work yourself to death. I plan on exhausting you in ways you've never experienced once you do get your ass back to me."

I force a smile even though she can't see me, "Sounds good babe. I'll call you in a few days."

"A few days?"

She's pouting now.

I hate it when women pout, and she knows it drives me crazy.

"I guess you really are keeping yourself busy late at night. Lucky girl. I might be a little jealous."

_Oh, the joys of passive aggressive comments made by beautiful women who can make or break your future._

"Come on Irina. Stop acting like you hardly know me. Her existence isn't a secret. Why are you making this a big deal all of a sudden?"

She laughs into my ear, but it's fake again, and the sound causes me to cringe.

"I'm messing with you, Edward. You have your fun, and I'll have mine."

"It's how we've always been able to make this work," I remind her with an accidental huff leaving my lips.

"Truth, baby. I'll forever be okay with you having your cake and eating it too with whomever you may choose to eat it with."

Yup, Irina is absolutely fine with me seeing other people, just so long as she doesn't have to see me seeing them.

That's her one and only rule, making it the one single wall I've yet to get over in terms of my current situation when it comes to Bella and me being able to just 'be' once we're all on the road again.


	11. Chapter 11 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 11**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward...**

"Cullen! Get your ass over here! Now!"

Irina's barely left the backstage area, but Charlie's apparently been keeping tabs on her whereabouts.

I stuff my hands into my pockets and do my best to keep my head held high as I make my way toward him with a million and one thoughts running through my mind.

For the last two hours, he's been sending me razor blades with his glaring eyes while clenching his fists down at his sides when they haven't been busy working.

Bella hasn't answered a single one of my calls.

I have no idea how much I should tell him, or what she wants him to know when it comes to us and our less than normal situation.

Once I'm a couple of feet away Charlie kicks a chair in my direction and signals for me to take a seat.

"I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. When I'm done, that's when you can speak. Got it?"

My head nods and I begin to tug at the back of my neck as my anxiety rises with every second that passes.

A few other crew members are standing off to the side waiting for the show to start, but as soon as Charlie glances their way they scatter like cockroaches.

"It's no secret Bella's track record with men is shitty at best, but I'd really hoped you would be the one to turn all of that around. I get it, kids your age date and see other people, but Irina fucking Dawn?! The lead singer on the damn tour your working with my daughter?! My daughter who you're also shacking up with?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I remain silent and cross my arms after looking down at his feet.

"There are three types of people that bug the shit out of me. Groupies, ass-kissers, and habitual opportunists. I really don't want to put you in my book as a professional opportunist, but given the information I now have, I can't help but think that's exactly where you belong. With anything in this life, through work or relationships, your heart is either all in, or you're nothing more than a tool looking to squeeze what you can out of something until you're done with it and ready to move on. That's not the type of person Birdie needs in her life. Not again."

I can't continue to sit here while he gets everything wrong.

The longer he talks, the more frustrated I begin to feel.

If I don't say something soon, I'll end up exploding and saying more than I should.

"I know you've told me to keep quiet, but I really need you to hear me out, Charlie."

He scoffs and grabs a chair then slowly takes a seat in front of me, "Alright let's hear it, Cullen. Let's hear this sales pitch of yours."

I don't even take in a breath before I start to speak again.

"Irina and I are friends with a complicated history, but Bella is well aware of my situation, and we're being careful while we figure all of this out. Up until last night, she's been walking the line while keeping me on my side of it."

"Is that supposed to make it better? You didn't worm your way in, in record time, so that changes everything? You're still fucking the entertainment and my daughter at the same damn time! Bella might know about your double life, but it's clear the cookie-cutter studio molded diva has no fucking idea!"

"We're not fucking sir… Bella and me."

_Christ, this is awkward._

I can tell by the look on his face, he can see the bullshit that's plastered all over mine, so I make an impulsive decision to come clean.

"Okay once. We hooked up once in Vegas, but we slowed things way down after that, and up until last night everything had been strictly platonic between us. We're not being stupid about this. I have a plan. Things are happening to change the situation I'm in. All I need is a little more time, and I honestly believe I'll prove you wrong. I'm not a professional opportunist. The last thing I want to do is hurt Bella, or get her into trouble."

We both notice the band taking the stage.

This means our talk will have to end, but something tells me this won't be our last sit down.

"You're on my shit list, Cullen. We'll see how long you stay there. If you get her fired, I will end you, and you will never work another tour again. Understand?"

I force a nod from my head and then stand up when he does, "All I'm asking, is for you to give me a chance."

"Don't worry about me, you just worry about her. I'm pretty sure I've already figured out the game you're playing. It's up to you to prove me wrong."


	12. Chapter 12 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 12**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

When I see Emmett walking my way, I set down the cords I've been wrapping around my elbow and slowly start to stand.

"What's up, McCarty?"

"We need to talk."

My eyes narrow after my arms cross in front of me, "Okay?"

Without saying anything else, Emmett nods his head one time toward the back exit so we can find some privacy.

My eyes squint from the bright sun that's shining high above us, "We better hurry before Charlie notices we're gone. The last thing I need to do is give him another reason to plot my demise."

Bella's best friend smirks and starts to look around, "This won't take long. I just need to know what your plan is regarding Liam. Bella told me he wants to play pretend with her, to help you guys sneak around. I'm not in agreement with this. I think it's a terrible fucking idea and you'd be an idiot to go along with it."

I couldn't agree more, but the truth is, I don't know what else to do.

"You have no idea what he does to her. How he gets into her head with these stupid ideas and dares of his... always pushing her to find a new hard limit. If you give him that kind of access again, things will not end well."

My hand tugs at the back of my neck and I slowly start to shake my head, "That's not what I want, trust me."

"Then do something about it, or you're going to be sucking back some serious regret soon."

"You don't think he contacted Irina, do you? To give her a heads up that something might be going on between Bella and me?"

Emmett smirks, "I wouldn't put it past him, but he doesn't want her to get pink slipped. At least not right away. That wouldn't be any fun, and he likes to see her sweat. Instead, he'll get off on this new game you guys are setting up to play behind Irina's back. That's much more his style."

I'm officially annoyed.

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Cut the shit with Irina. Once you do, that will take away all of Liam's leverage. He'll lose all of his plays. You're not into her. Not anymore. It was all over your face last night. Why are you even entertaining someone like that when you've got someone like Birdie under your spell."

I laugh and shake my head, "There's no spell."

"Well, there's something, or she wouldn't be risking her neck to sneak around with you. The girl loves to push the limit, she lives for the high, but this with you… it's… it's beyond that, and it's really fucking weird, but that's Birdie. It's why everyone loves her. Just when you think you've got her figured out, she throws you a curveball to reset everything."

"I'm working on ending things with Irina. I just need a couple more weeks so it won't end ugly and get Bella into trouble. Liam can't do much damage in less than a month."

Emmett laughs and shakes his head.

He's clearly frustrated by my answer, and he doesn't agree, but for now, it's all I've got.

"Alright, man. It's your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you when it all blows up in your face." With his last word he starts to walk away, but then he turns around to step close again, "For what it's worth, Cullen, I like who she is when she's with you. It's been nice… seeing her happy again, without it being forced. I'm rooting for you. Don't fuck it up."


	13. Chapter 13 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one after reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 13**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

Before leaving Bella's parent's house, I'd considered being that guy who wears sunglasses at night while he checks into a hotel.

It could've been fun receiving a few side eye sneers from various married women in the lobby while they'd wondered who I was here to sneak around with.

Instead, I'd opted to walk in proudly with my shoulders back, and my head held high.

If Liam or Bella sees me, then so be it.

That would be Liam's problem to react to, and Liam's problem only.

His problems are not Bella's problems to handle or hide anymore.

The sooner she realizes that fact the sooner she'll be able to move on from his ass completely.

After checking in and getting my keycard, I shift my guitar bag over my shoulder and take Bella's small suitcase into my hand to look around.

I devious grin spreads across my face when I consider going into the restaurant where I know Bella and Liam are dining with his parents.

A drink at the bar actually sounds pretty nice right about now.

Bella had called me a little over an hour ago when she'd taken off to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes.

The stress in her voice had been palpable.

I'd hated that.

All I could do was promise I'd make her night better once we were together again.

Hence why I'm here with a hotel key in my pocket and an overnight bag in my hand.

As soon as I walk into the restaurant, I spot Bella and Liam sitting across the room.

Their backs are turned toward me, so I make the decision to take a seat at the other end of the bar where they're likely to not notice my presence if either of them does start to look around.

I order a beer, and the female bartender is quick to serve my beverage while she also undresses me with her eyes.

"What's your story cute stuff?"

I lean back bringing my drink to my lips and take a quick sip, "No story. Just here to pass some time."

"Well, I'm off in twenty minutes if you'd like to pass some time with me."

I can't help but smirk, but then I quickly shake my head and glance toward Bella's table, "Sorry, I'm here to meet someone."

I'm not really sorry, but the least I can do is be polite.

She sighs with a coy smile and shrugs her shoulders, "You can't blame a girl for trying. My names Megan if you should change your mind."

I don't even bother responding.

My eyes are too busy paying attention to the way Liam's rest his arm over the back of Bella's chair to begin playing with her hair and rubbing at her shoulder while they talk with his parents.

It's not hard to notice the way she leans into him at first.

I try to remind myself its an automatic reaction for her when it comes to him and the long term history they share.

Not to mention she's literally sitting there to play a role.

Emmett had explained before I'd left that Bella's ex has a way of making her feel comfortable around him, regardless of the situation or how she actually feels.

Even after they'd get into a fight, he'd usually get her to forget all about it within an hour or two with his disgusting wit and clever fucking charm.

Emmett's words, not mine.

The more I've gotten to know Liam though, the more I've realized he's nothing more than a venomous snake who impales his fangs into his victims to numb them of their free will and loot them of their common sense.

I take another sip from my beer and feel a steady sneer form across my face as I watch Bella laugh over something her ex has just said.

She even reaches out to touch his arm.

Liam's entire face lights up, and he places his hand over hers to keep it right there against him.

Her smile slowly fades, and she pulls her hand away, but I can see it in her eyes… even from this far away it's obvious… being around him still hurts and she hates it, but there's something about having him in her life... she's just not ready to give it up.

She, of course, will never admit that out loud, but I'm no idiot.

I've seen all the warning signs when I've watched them interact.

I see them more when she thinks I'm not watching.

One fuck up on my side and she'll be back under him in a heartbeat pretending it's exactly where she wants to be because admitting defeat would forever be too much for her to accept.

Emmett and I have been working Charlie all week trying to figure out what it was that caused their explosive falling out.

Bella's best friend has some theories, but her dad wouldn't bite at any of them.

My phone buzzes from my pocket and I pull it out as I finish my beer.

Irina has been calling me all day begging me to fly into L.A. for the night on her dime.

I've told her no each and every time.

"What's up, Irie?"

She giggles into my ear and then lets out a sigh, "I was just thinking about you again, so I wanted to hear your voice."

"How's it going in the studio?"

Since I'm stuck on the phone, I might as well distract myself with a bit of conversation.

"It's going fine, but I'd still really like it if you'd surprise me and meet me outside when we wrap up tonight."

I smirk and shake my head to myself, "I've already told you that's not possible. I think you'll survive two more days without me."

"Anything is possible if you'd just let me spoil you."

This time I cringe.

Being spoiled by Irina used to be fun.

Nowadays it feels more like a chore that I have to get done.

"I've got stuff going on down here. You know this. Stop making me feel bad."

She laughs, and I pull the phone away from my ear until I hear her start to talk again, "I guess it will have to be enough that you feel bad. What are you doing right now?"

I know she what she wants me to say.

She wants me to say I'm sitting here thinking about her, wishing I was there instead of here.

When I try to produce those words though, nothing comes out.

It's like a vise has been wrapped around my tongue preventing me from spewing an actual lie.

"Nothing exciting, just hanging out with Liam from the crew."

It's a partial truth.

Nothing wrong with that.

"Oh right, that adorable girl roadie's fiancé, right? He's pretty yummy. I hear he knows how to have a good time. Maybe we should invite them out with us one night so we can all have some fun together?"

My eyes roll, and I slowly shake my head then realize the waiters brought Liam's dad their check.

"Yup, he's super dreamy. Life of the party. Look, I've gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow."

The idea of the four of us going out on some twisted double date is absolutely ludicrous, but stating that opinion to Irina right now would not be a good idea.

"Okay, I miss you baby. I can't wait to be back in your arms making music again."

"Yup, you too. Good luck in the studio."

Before she can say anything else, I hang up the call and leave a tip on the bar.


	14. Chapter 14 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's cooresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 14**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

I'm lying on a sofa in the lounge area of Irina's bus when she comes out from the bathroom.

She's wearing nothing but a towel, and when she sees me, she lets out a surprised gasp almost dropping it to her feet.

"Edward! Baby! You're here!"

Pft, as if she didn't know.

My eyes steal an impulsive glance her way, but I don't let them linger.

"Yup. I'm here. Where's your brother?"

She moves toward me, holding her towel close to her chest and then kisses the top of my head, "Aro took off to deal with Jake. He's coming down from one of his benders. It's so good to see your face. You have no idea how much I've missed it!"

I kind of do since she'd called me eight to ten times a day while I'd been in Texas with Bella, but I nod politely and smile back.

If I speak, I'll sound like a fraud.

I know this, so I opt to keep my mouth shut and my eyes straight ahead.

Her hands grab onto my hair, and she gives it a sensual tug, but I still don't look up.

I'd told Bella the absolute truth when I'd shared the fact we rarely ever have actual sex, but this right here… right now…

This is Irina trying to get me to land my cock between her legs, and it's making me fucking nervous.

There's also a part of me that can't help but wonder if this is a litmus test.

I definitely wouldn't put it past her.

My hands reach up to grab Irina's hips, and I stand to firmly kiss her forehead, "It's good to be back, babe. I can't wait to hear what you were able to get done in the studio."

She smiles sweetly into my eyes and stands on her toes to meet my lips.

I allow it for a few seconds but pull away when her fingers start to travel toward my belt buckle.

"Mmmhm, I've missed your kisses."

Again I smile but choose to remain silent.

When I show zero interest in entertaining her need to have my dick in her mouth, she smirks and walks away to grab her clothes from the closet.

I take this as my opportunity to put even more space between us and casually make my way over to the window.

My entire body tenses at the sight of Bella standing with Liam.

They're hanging out behind the crew's bus, smiling and talking with no one else around.

They also look to be sharing a joint.

This annoys the hell out of me, and I feel my fists slowly clench at my sides.

For a brief second Bella looks bothered and then very much frustrated by her company, but it doesn't last.

As with anything having to do with Liam, her emotions are all over the place.

I think that's what I hate the most.

His ability to make her jump with the feelings she still has for him, even though she'll never admit those feelings are actually there.

Irina sneaks up and wraps her arms around me then slides in under my shoulder to press her head against my chest.

At least she's dressed now.

That's good.

When I glance down, she's staring at Bella and Liam with a blank expression on her face.

Honestly, Irina is so good at always only worrying about herself, I seriously doubt she's put much thought into Bella or the potential that's always been there for her and me to actually hook up.

"How's the crew's moral doing? Are they all happy to be back?"

Her question surprises me.

It takes me longer than it probably should to answer, but eventually, I nod my head and then clear my throat, "Yeah, they seem to be. I think the break was good for everyone. Now we just have to make it to Thanksgiving."

We'll get four days off in November, almost two weeks after we hit Denver.

By then my life should be somewhat more normal.

I already have plans to ask Bella to come home with me.

I want her to meet my mom and sisters.

Seeing her face when I manage to finally find my backbone to ask her is guaranteed to be a show worth seeing.

There's no telling how she'll react to my invitation, but I'm determined to get her to say yes, even if we have to bring Emmett along with us as a chaperone.

"Come on."

Irina's random order and tug on my arm snap me from my happy daydream, and my eyes instantly narrow.

"Let's go say hi, shall we? I want to welcome them back."

I'm so fucking confused.

"Who?"

"The crew. Particularly those two. I told you before, I've heard stories about that Liam guy. Apparently, he's good people to have around while on tour. Especially when you need to let loose a little and find some fun. I have a feeling the four of us could have a lot of fun together, under the right circumstances."

I already know there's no way in hell Bella would ever get mixed up in any fun that involves Irina, but I can't exactly say that out loud for her ears to hear.

That would be a trigger.

One I wouldn't be able to reset.

"We'll get your guitar and try to finish up that new song."

This is not a bad idea.

If I have my guitar in my lap, Irina will have no choice but to remain out of it.

"Alright fine let's go," I grumble, trying to seem bothered over the fact we're not staying put.

I even throw in a kiss to the top of her head before we head down the stairs to get off her bus.

She giggles and grabs my ass, then takes my hand into hers, "Don't worry, baby. We will still have plenty of time for other things before my bus parks us at the venue."

The bright sun attacks Irina's eyes causing her to miss the grimace that moves across my face with her words.

"That's why I'm here isn't it?"

She frowns, sticking out her bottom lip to pout, "Edward Cullen! You are here for much more than my pleasure. You're one of my best friends! I just happen to also love your c0ck, and you happen to also be an excellent SM with a degree to back it up. Our destiny was written in the stars way back in High School. We've just finally come full circle to make it all work."

"Full circle?" I laugh on impulse and shake my head disagreeing with her, "That's not what this is."

She rolls her eyes and presses her cleavage into my arm as we near the back of the crew's bus where Bella and Liam are now sitting on the ground talking.

"We started hooking up in High School. Now we're hooking up as adults. How is that not a circle, Eddie?"

"Because we've never stopped. It's been nothing but a straight line since day one, weirdo."

She laughs again and then shrugs her shoulders, "Okay fine. You're right. We've been a straight line of epic flings, but I think I've made them all worthwhile. Especially this one, now that my cousin wants to meet with you in Denver."

"Yes. You've for sure thrown in some worthwhile perks along the way," I tease back, then bump her with my hip.

"We've got a nice little thing going here. Don't forget that. I'd really hate for anything to change."

We're too close to Bella and Liam now for our conversation to continue.

We'll have to pause here, but there's something about her tone.

It's bothered me.

Irina's interest in Liam shouldn't be ignored.

I'm not stupid.

What it means though... I'm not entirely sure yet.


	15. FlashBack Outtake Warped Tour '14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or its original characters. SM does.

**A/N: **_So this is a special outtake I've written as a HUGE thank you to all my readers who helped Roadies reach 1,000 reviews! Un'frigin believable but thank you guys so so so very much! I hope you'll enjoy this little flashback look into Birdie and Cullen's life before they actually "met". It was fun to dive into! Warning, it's not beta'd just like the rest of my outtakes. My apologies for my love-hate relationship with commas, haha. Thanks to BPlemons for pre-reading and continuing to hold my hand with this story. *wink* _

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**FlashBack Outtake**

**Warped Tour '14**

**...Bella…**

The sky is black, and the clouds are thick, but I refuse to let its doom and gloom existence ruin my evening.

You only turn eighteen once and today is my day to live like there's no tomorrow... without actually tiptoeing myself directly into the land of regret.

Dad's words.

Not mine.

He'd actually written them in a card he'd given me before I'd taken off this morning, along with some cash for the new tattoo I've been wanting.

My birthday is being spent in Detroit, Michigan this year at the Vans Warped Tour, which is no different from most of my days this Summer. Except that I've been able to do what I've wanted to do when I've wanted to do it because our SM, my father, has given me the entire day off.

Epicness has ensued and epicness must continue to ensue.

It has been written.

Even more so now that Liam's shift is over and he's arrived to Birdie-sit.

I watch as he walks up the hill showing me his devilish grin and feel my body tremble over the way he's looking at me with lust filled obsession in his eyes.

He has a six-pack in his arms, but I'm already craving something a little less mainstream to help us mark this once in a lifetime occasion.

"Three for you, three for me. The guys from Down Falls send you their birthday wishes and apologize for not having a bow."

Liam winks one time and tosses a chilled can my way, then leans down to kiss me hard before shifting his weight onto his hands in the grass, "Jesus, it is _so_ fucking nice being able to do that in public finally."

"Yup, congrats on getting away with banging a _minor_ for the last two months of your life, yah perv," I instantly tease back while pretending to grab at an imaginary strand of pearls wrapped around my neck.

"_Love_. We make love, Birdie Swan. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

I roll my eyes and scoff over the sight of his smug expression, then give him a flirty shove before cracking open my beer to swallow it down at the top of our hill behind the smaller of the two main stages.

"Did your Pop try to give you one last pretend curfew?"

"Ha!" I laugh and take another sip then light a cigarette at my lips, "Nope," I exhale, "All he's requested is a text from me after the last band plays tonight, and then another text when we land at our hotel."

"WAIT, You told him about the hotel?!"

Liam looks as if he's about to have a full blown panic attack.

I let his panic build for a few extra long seconds then expose the truth with my own wicked grin, "Relax, he thinks Emmett and the rest of the guys are coming too. Which, I mean, they are… they'll just be in a different room most of the night."

Now he breathes.

He also kicks at my Converse, then scoots in a little closer to run his hand up my thigh and then traces his fingertips along the fray of my favorite itty bitty jean shorts, sending goosebumps across my skin.

"I was thinking since it's such a special day, maybe you should step outside your comfort zone and let this freshly bleached hair of yours down for the night," his hand moves through my blonde locks like water running down a drain until it stops at the back of my neck to guide my lips back toward his.

He hates my new hairdo, but I don't give a damn because I fucking love it.

Honestly, he never should've dared me to bleach it in the first place, but a hundred bucks is a hundred bucks, and that had been an easy hundred to take from him, and the rest of the guys on the bus who'd believed I wouldn't actually do it.

When he leans to his side to pull something from his pocket, my brow raises with piqued interest.

"Courtesy of Waylon. He too sends warm birthday wishes, but if you tell Charlie where these came from, he said he'll feed you to the wolves the next time we're passing through the mountains."

Liam's holding two round light green powdered pills in his open palm... with what appears to be a pair of dice embossed into the top of them.

"What do you say? A little Molly to make you jolly?"

My eyes narrow and I reach over to take one of the tablets into my hand, "Molly?"

"Ecstasy babe, but even more pure. The best high in the world. A promised night filled with nothing but magic and the best orgasms of your life."

I flip it around in my hand and then toss it into my mouth, instantly swallowing it down with a sip from my beer.

"Holy shit! You… you just-"

For a second I start to panic, "Was I not supposed to swallow it?"

"No! I mean yes, I just didn't expect you to down it like an Asprin without having any more question. Waylon didn't think you'd do it! Christ, I fucking love you, woman!"

I shrug with a nervous smirk and lay back in the grass to look up at the sky, "I trust you. I know you'll take care of me."

Hell, I'd already been wanting to spread my wings and try something new tonight.

Liam, as per usual, has played his part and provided the perfect opportunity.

My head turns to look at him.

He's already staring down at me with his puppy dog eyes attempting to suffocate my heart.

"Stop you."

"What me?" He laughs and brushes some of my blonde hair from my face.

"You're trying to make me fall in love with you, with only four weeks left on this tour. After Miami, you'll be gone again, and I'll have to find someone new to fuck."

He shifts his body so he can pull me up against him then presses my back into his chest to wrap his arms around my hips and kiss at my neck, "No worries, pretty bird. We'll just have to make every day count until then."

My eyes roll, and I shake my head after he sticks the other green pill back into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to take yours?"

"Nah. You're right. Someone's gonna have to babysit you."

I shrug my shoulders and pull his hand up to my lips, kiss it three times, then take another long drag from my cigarette.

"Emmett is going to be so pissed at me."

"When isn't he?" I snicker, "You're a terrible influence, Liam Brennan. Absolutely vile."

He laughs and lets out an exasperated huff beside my ear sending a fresh wave of goosebumps across my arms, "You love it."

"Yup, I do. Which is why I've chosen to hide with you in the shadows for the last eight weeks of my life."

He places his hand under my chin to slowly turn my head and finds my lips with his, "No more hiding, Birdie."

"Ha! Just wait until my dad finds out about us! You might be singing a different tune."

"Your dad loves me."

He's not lying.

My dad does love him.

So does my mom.

Though, I don't think they'll accept the fact that Liam and I are hooking up without initially giving us a hard time about it.

It won't matter though.

Truth be told, I'm already in love with the jerk. I actually think that might have happened the first day we'd met, back when I was sixteen. But I was the SM's kid, and he'd really wanted to impress the SM.

For a long time, he'd kept his distance, even though I'd never made it very easy for him.

It was eight weeks ago today when we'd been finishing up packing a truck together and found ourselves all alone in the dark.

I'd impulsively decided I needed a decent boning from someone who might actually know what they were doing for once and Liam seemed like the perfect candidate to get the job done.

We've been fucking… er… _'making love'_ in secret ever since.

From that night on everything's been different between us, but I've never been happier or more in love with living than when I've been in his arms.

"Let's go find a good spot to watch the band while you come up on your high. When that shit starts to hit you, you're gonna wanna be by the music."

My legs lift me up from his lap, and I take his hand into mine.

"In Liam I trust. Guide me, lover."

He lets go of my hand to place his palm over my denim shorts then pulls me in under his arm after squeezing at my ass, "God I love corrupting you."

"Pft. I make it easy. Admit it," I scoff with a flip of my hair.

"Not always. That's what makes it so fun."

I roll my eyes again and click my tongue then speed up to run ahead of him so he'll chase after me into the crowd of people who are taking up all the space in front of the stage.

Some tattooed cutie in a black tank top with a visor on his head is already sending me eyes paired with a brief nod from his head after I bump into him while taking my spot.

As soon as Liam reaches me, he wraps his arm around my waist and brings me in right up against his chest to stake his claim.

"Uh-oh is someone feeling territorial?"

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe a little, but don't let me stop you from having fun. Fly high pretty bird. Tonight is your night to color outside the lines. I'm here for the ride, and to chaperone your trouble."

My brow raises, and my teeth suck back my bottom lip.

Technically, Liam and I are nothing more than friends with benefits who have zero boundaries, since we've yet to discuss the technicalities of our budding relationship now that I'm 'of age' and ready to blossom.

I'd kind of hoped that might change tonight, now that I'm _officially_ eighteen, but I'm not about to be the one to bring it up.

If he wants to continue playing it like this, then I'll play, blurred moments and all because I know he'll always keep me safe.

* * *

**.o0oo0O.O0oo0o**.

* * *

**...Edward…**

It has been a long fucking day but memorable, to say the least.

My friends had talked me into flying back home for the weekend to go the Warped Tour with them, and I'm feeling pretty damn grateful that they wouldn't take no for an answer.

When Irina had informed us she could get backstage passes, thanks to her new connections, it had almost seemed too good to be true, so at first, I'd hesitated.

We'd always joked growing up that one of us would play one of these stages someday.

The fact that Irina's been the one to pull it off first… well, that's been a severely twisted joke but it is what it is, so why not enjoy the benefits that have come with it?

"Eddie, baby, when the band starts can I get on your shoulders?" Irina suddenly coo's into my ear after attaching herself onto my arm.

My best friend, Peter, smirks and rolls his eyes, squashing his cigarette under his shoe.

Without blinking, I reach over and smack the brim of his visor then slug him in the shoulder so he'll keep his covetous thoughts to himself.

"Careful, Eddie, you're starting to sway in your step. I'm not so sure Aro would appreciate you dropping his sister from your shoulders right before she takes off to Hollywood. Irie you can come sit on mine. I won't bite until you ask me too. Promise."

Peter makes a grab for our female friend, but she giggles and leaps away to hold onto my other arm so I can keep her safe.

"Pft! Edward won't drop me. I trust him with my life."

I smirk in Peter's direction and cock my brow with pride.

He's right though.

I am starting to feel all the booze I've been ingesting over the course of the day.

Putting anyone on my shoulders right now would be a _terrible_ idea.

At the same time though, turning down Irina would be a mistake.

Not if I want to get laid one more time before she takes off for L.A. in the morning to become the next big thing with her band, Midnight Moon.

I quickly take her into my arms and run my hand through her soft dark auburn hair, then look her directly in the eyes… even though I'm having a tough time focusing my vision right now, "Irina knows I'd never let her get hurt."

"Of course I do baby," she stands on her toes to kiss my lips and the next thing I know she's mounting my hips and my hands are holding her ass to keep her body in the air up against me, "Mmmm I can't wait to take a shower with you later."

"I smell that bad huh?"

She giggles and shakes her, head then slowly lowers her legs to stand on her own again, "No silly. It's all about your cock and having it wet in my hand. You know this."

Peter spews his beer from his mouth and fiercely shakes his head.

He's never understood the relationship Irina, and I have, but not many people do.

I mean, not many people can master the art of friends with benefits, but we could probably write a book on it at this point in our lives.

Seven years strong without a single fight.

"I'm gonna go find a bathroom. Don't leave this spot or I'll kill you."

We watch Irina prance away, and I let out a drunken sigh.

"You two need to just get married already and leave it open."

"Shut the fuck up. That's not what we're about." I snap back then shove my friend hard with my hand.

He laughs again and lets out a pussy sounding sigh, "Yeah yeah, free love and all that bullshit. One day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass, my friend. Mark my words. That girl is fire, and she's been that way since grade school. She's marked you man, and you are bound to get burned."

"We have fun together with no strings attached. You're just jealous she picked me our junior year, and not you," I joke back with a prideful grin.

Peter snickers something under his breath and looks away when something else catches his attention.

My eyes follow his, and I see the backside of a cute fake blonde wearing tiny little jean shorts and a tattered black top that makes her red bra visible in all the right spots.

"Dude, she's here with someone. Simmer down."

"I don't give a fuck, she just eyed me like a piece of meat, and I am so down for her to eat me whole."

It takes everything in me to not fall over laughing, "Christ you really need to get laid."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe if you'd take that stupid visor off your head a girl might actually talk to you?"

Peter glares my way and straightens his stance, "Do you think she's legal?"

I look again to eye her long legs and the way the fray of her shorts bounces against her smooth tan skin, "Hard to say, bro. She's for sure got a tight little ass. You could probably bounce a quarter off it."

Her male friend suddenly turns and looks our way.

It's almost as if he's heard our conversation, but that can't be possible.

Not in this crowd.

Peter being Peter doesn't look away. He also doesn't back down.

"If you get into a fight with some chic's boyfriend again I am not bailing you out this time. My knuckles still hurt from last night."

My best friend laughs at my warning and slowly pulls his visor from his head to stuff it into his back pocket.

"I have a good feeling about this one. She legit keeps stealing looks and moving closer. We've connected man… I'm already in. She wants this dick!"

Jesus, my drunk ass self can't take this.

"Alright, you have fun getting your ass kicked. I see Irina. We'll be back to claim you from your puddle of blood after the set."

I don't even wait for him to reply.

He's already too far gone.

When Peter picks out a female, it's do or die and impossible to talk him down.

I move through the crowd of people to meet up with Irina and then take her by the hand to guide us over toward the side where things aren't too crazy, so we can enjoy Down Fall's set.

"You weren't trying to shake me were you, Eddie?"

"Never, babe. This is our last night together before you go off to become someone who is too good for us _common_ folk. I plan on taking advantage of every single minute I've got left," I tease, then kiss the top of her forehead.

She smiles and stands on her toes to press her lips into mine, "You'll never be common folk. You'll forever be my first crazy love. Even though you don't believe in that kind of stuff."

My eyes roll, and I shake my head.

I hate it when she starts to get all sentimental.

We're good because of her ability to not expect anything from me but orgasms.

When she starts to talk like a typical girl, things get awkward.

"As soon as I have a say, I'm bringing you on board with my team. I don't know how, but when it happens, that's when you'll see I've been right all along."

Again my head shakes, "Right all along?"

"Yup. That we'd always end up together. No matter where this life takes us."

This is the exact kind of awkwardness I'm talking about.

Most guys would probably jump at the opportunity to get locked down with a gorgeous girl like Irina Dawn who is about to make it big with the drop of her band's first major album.

Not me though.

I'm the dumbass who refuses to let anyone ever hold me back from chasing my own dreams.

No matter how easy the lay might be.

"I can't promise you much Irina, but I can promise you this, you will forever be my go-to whenever I'm in the mood for an easy fuck."

She laughs sarcastically into the air and smacks my chest with her hand, then throws her arms around me to hold me tight.

"And your cock will forever be my favorite plaything, Edward Cullen."

We're a twisted pair, but she loves it, and so do I.

I'll continue to entertain her the best I can, but the second she starts to change the rules on me…

That's when we'll have a problem.

"Come on."

Irina looks up with confusion on her face, "Where are we going?"

I've been keeping an eye on Peter.

He's now standing shoulder to shoulder with 'tiny jean shorts girl' who's got her boyfriend pressed into her other side where he's paying extra close attention.

"Peter is on a mission to get his ass kicked over a piece of tail."

"Ugh, not again! Didn't he learn his lesson last night?"

I laugh and shake my head then pull on her hand to bring us back into the crowd just as the band takes the stage to start their set.

We've almost gotten to where my best friend is standing when all of a sudden I see him running off with his conquest while her boyfriend follows right behind them toward the back staging area.

_What the hell?_

"Stay here."

Irina will never be able to push her way through this crowd.

Not the way I need her to.

She huffs but doesn't argue.

As soon as I clear the sea of people and make it past security with my pass, I look around but see Peter nowhere.

I do however see tiny jean shorts girl's brooding boyfriend leaning against a sleeper bus with a strange expression on his face while he scrolls through his phone.

The music is so loud I can barely hear myself think. My eyes continue to scan the area, but my friend remains missing.

Mr. Boyfriend looks around for a few seconds, then slyly opens the bus door to sneak on and closes it behind him.

Now I'm feeling panicked.

I'm way too drunk to be dealing with this.

I pull out my phone to call my buddy again, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Peter almost landed himself in the hospital last night after trying to hook up with some dudes girl at a bar. This is literally his calling card, no matter how many times he gets his face punched in or ends up with a broken limb. I've gotta find him before the boyfriend does, or he's going to end up with a concussion this time and some possible permanent bruising.

Irina's suddenly on my arm.

"I told you to stay put."

"I thought you might need some backup," She teases over the music then starts to pull on my hand, "Which way did he go?"

"I don't know, but that girls boyfriend just snuck onto that bus looking like he was on a mission."

"What's she look like?"

"Long legs, tight little ass. Banging body, but horribly bleached hair."

Irina laughs and shakes her head, "Bless her heart, she must have lost a bet."

"Or maybe she won it?" I tease back, then lean against the van we're standing beside.

Minutes pass, and I keep trying Peter's phone with zero success.

Just as we're about to walk away, the bus door opens, and Peter appears jumping from its steps while messing with his belt.

The smile on his face is obvious, but I'm having a hard fucking time believing what I'm seeing.

Seconds later 'tiny shorts girl' appears with her hair everywhere and a doped out smirk on her blurred face.

I watch in shock as the boyfriend smooths her bleached strands down at the top of her head and then he helps her get further situated.

They share a laugh, and some words, then... in the blink of an eye they kiss like they're about to fuck right there against the damn bus they were just on with my friend.

_What. _

_Is. _

_Happening?!_

When Peter gets to us, he's still grinning like a tool whose been freshly shined.

"What the hell man?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He grabs at his hair and starts jumping with the music, "Best fucking Warped Tour of my LIFE!"

_Nope._

I'm going to need more information than that.

Irina is looking back and forth between 'tiny shorts girl' and her boyfriend while they molest each other's faces and bodies in public and then she sets her gaze onto our friend.

She seems to be just as confused as I am.

"Did you… did you just have a fucking threesome on Down Fall's tour bus?"

"Jesus Christ, fuck no! I mean, she suggested it, but I shot that shit down fast. He stayed in the front to make sure things remained kosher. He totally gave me his blessing though, something about it being her birthday and them finding new lines to cross together."

"Well, it looks like you left the birthday girl feeling pretty unsatisfied, Petey!" Irina giggles then nods her head back over toward the bus where 'tiny shorts girl' is still sucking on her man friends face with her hand down his pants.

"Shut up! She's rolling pretty hard. That girl will probably fuck at least five more guys before the night is over, but I'm the one that got to start it all off for her."

I snort over my friend's misguided achievement and give him a hard shove, "Well, if that's actually her boyfriend he's a massive scumbag. I am however proud of you for finally getting it in again. It's been a long damn time son!"

Peter reaches out to slug me in the arm, but even in my tipsy state, I manage to dodge his fist and throw one right back at him, "Come on, let's catch the end of the set and then get out of here. It's about to pour, and Irie and I have things to do tonight."

I'm actually feeling horny as hell after my friend's little sexcapade tale… and more than a little fucking jealous too.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, what do we think of Birdie and Cullen's crossed path? I'd love to hear your thoughts and you guys know how much reviews make me smile. ;) _


	16. Chapter 15 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 15**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

I change out of my sweaty clothes and grab my guitar then head toward the back of the bus where most of the guys are already sitting around bullshitting while Tyler deals out some cards.

After my talk with Bella, I'm craving the opportunity to work on some music, so they're gonna have to deal with it.

"Oh snap! Cullen is going to sing to us guys! Everyone gather 'round! Gather 'round now!" Tyler hoots like the dick he is.

I smack him upside the head then drop down onto the couch next to Emmett who currently looks like he's ready to murder someone.

"Everything okay, McCarty?"

"Nope. It's not, Cullen, but I'm just the best friend, so what do I know?"

Liam walks in pausing our conversation.

A low growl rumbles from Emmett when their eyes briefly meet.

Okay.

It's official.

Something fresh must've happened, but Bella hadn't felt the need to fill me in.

This bothers me quite a bit, but pressing Emmett for more information with everyone around would not be a wise move.

"Hey, Liam! Where's your girl at? You two have been weird all day. What the hell happened in Austin? Did you land it like you said you would? I mean, we all noticed that limp in her step! That couldn't have been caused by cuddling on Charlie's couch!" Mike booms.

"Yeah man! You two seemed good when you first got back then… not good. You obviously did something to piss her off again. Did all the cock-holding finally get to her? Because she's looked pissed the fuck off all damn day. I mean, I'd still switch places with you in a heartbeat and suffer Birdie's wrath if it meant getting a piece of that pie, but we need the deets on what's triggered this newest lovers quarrel!" Eric yells out, then taps his beer bottle to Tyler's while they both laugh in unison.

My teeth clench and my fists curl up at my sides.

Emmett bumps me with his shoulder and looks down at my guitar, silently suggesting I use it to calm me down.

I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and start strumming its strings.

This isn't the first time I've had to sit around listening to these assholes talk about Bella like she's a trophy to be won and possibly shared.

It's funny how different they are when we're all backstage getting our work done from start to finish.

They show her so much respect and look to her for everything, always seeking her approval, but once we're back on the bus the sex-laced shit talking rarely ever ends.

Thankfully, Bella handles it pretty flawlessly when she's around, but it still annoys the crap outta me.

"Seriously though, on a scale of NYC to NOLA. How mad is she, and who's holding the bets for this round?"

The entire back of the bus starts laughing while they all take turns piling onto Liam in his seat to further rub things in.

Emmett's the only one who doesn't react.

He barely even moves, but I can tell he's silently fuming beside me.

There must be some kind of inside story here.

"What's NYC to NOLA mean?" I grumble under my breath after leaning in toward Bella's best friend.

"Trust me, boss. Don't ask."

But Mike's already heard me ask.

"It was the first Summer Liam, and Bella came out as a thing. We had two stops in New York and then four days off the clock, so a group of us headed into the city to let off some steam. Night one, Liam dared Bella she wouldn't flash him in the middle of Time Square. Well, this fucker timed it perfectly, so her bare ass titties ended up on the giant jumbotron for everyone to see! She didn't talk to him for a week after that!"

Everyone's instantly back to laughing their asses off again.

Even Liam seems to be enjoying himself.

I hate to admit it, but a slight smirk escapes across my own lips for a few short seconds when I actually picture the scene in my head.

"And NOLA?" Jasper asks for me since he's the only other newbie in the group who wasn't around back then.

It's impossible to miss the nervous looks that get shared with his question.

"NOLA ended our run that summer. Let's leave it at that." Liam grumbles giving them all a warning glare before he looks back down at the cards in his hand.


	17. Chapter 16 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 16**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

Irina smiles sweetly while she watches me walk toward her and Jake, but I don't return the sentiment.

I'm beyond pissed.

She needs to know that.

"What's up Irie? I thought you had plans to stay on your bus tonight with the candy Brennan supplied you with?"

When she attaches herself to my arm and plants a hard kiss to my cheek, it takes everything in me to not push her away and take a massive step back.

"You're not mad I'm here, are you? Jake convinced me to come out with him when my T.V. stopped working," She softly replies before rubbing at her nose with the back of her index finger.

My eyes instantly narrow when I realize she's high as hell.

Aro would have a friggin heart attack if he knew she was out like this, taking selfies with fans.

I turn my head and look at Jake, "Can you please give us a minute?"

He obliges without saying a word and walks over to the bar, but not without stealing a quick glance toward the table where Bella and most of the crew are now sitting.

"So you're saying you're not here to check up on me?" I grumble, "Because it seems like you might be checking up on me, and we both know that's not okay."

"Pft, silly boy, how was I supposed to know you'd be here? I'm not psychic!"

She's trying to play dumb, but Irina has always been a terrible actress.

Truthfully, I'm no better.

"This isn't cool, Irina. I know you know that."

She sighs and crosses her arms furthering her pout, "I'm sorry, okay? I won't ever invite myself anywhere again. I just wanted a normal night out… like the good old days. Is that so wrong?"

Jake reappears before I can answer her and then nudges me in the shoulder, "Looks like I'm in luck. That Bella girl's come out to play."

My brow raises with his words, but I force myself to shake it off.

"Bella is engaged, Jake! Please behave. We don't need any drama on this tour."

I almost laugh out loud over Irina's reprimand but instead, I take a sip from my beer to keep my mouth shut.

"Meh, she's not wearing a ring. It can't be that serious."

This time my eyes narrow.

I swallow down my drink and shift my weight side to side doing my best to remain calm.

"Well, I've heard she's into including others from time to time. If you know what I mean. It never hurts to ask."

And now I officially see red.

Irina smirks, "Yeah I've heard the same. Is there any truth to this wicked rumor, Eddie? I'm sure you've gotten all the dirt."

I force a shrug from my shoulders and released a rushed breath, "Sorry, I wouldn't know."

"Really? But you two seem so chummy lately. I feel like every time I turn around you're either talking or laughing together."

My head shakes, "She's a cool girl, but we don't discuss her sex life with Jake."

That was probably the most honest thing I've said all night to Irina.

"Huh, well maybe you should find out. I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind getting locked in a hotel room with the two of them during a layover."

After processing her words, I almost choke on my own saliva, "How much coke did you snort up your nose tonight, Irie?"

Jake laughs slugging me in the arm again, "Hell, maybe all five of us could find some fun one of these nights?!"

Jesus Christ, I need to get away from here.

Never in my life have I ever fantasized about being with more than one person at the same damn time.

It's honestly never been something I've wanted to add to my bucket list.

When I'm with someone, at that moment, I want them to have my undivided attention, and I don't want to share.

That's probably why watching Bella with Liam has pushed me to the edge, and I'm officially ready to jump.

I mean, why even bother being in a committed relationship if you're just going to turn around and include someone else depending on what night of the week it is?

It doesn't make sense to me, but to each their own.


	18. Chapter 17 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 17**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

When I get to Irina's bus I lean beside its door and knock loudly three times.

I'm already hoping no one will answer.

At the very least I'll be able to tell her I'd tried but she'd already passed out. That would be ideal. It would also score me a couple of points when I face her tomorrow and apologize for yelling at her in front of everyone at the bar.

The door slowly opens and I suck back a deep breath.

As soon as Jake's smug face appears, I breathe and stuff my hands into my pockets.

He jumps down from the bottom step and crosses his arms still grinning, "Sorry Eddie, but Irie's already asleep. Don't worry, I tucked her in nice and neat and sang her a lullaby."

And by that, he means he fucked her until she passed out.

"Alright. Thanks for getting her back," I mutter, then turn on my feet to walk away.

He's quick to call after me.

This is unfortunate.

"Cullen, wait!"

I pivot to look in his direction and he briefly nods his head, signaling I should walk back over to where he's still standing beside the bus door.

"What's up, Black?"

"You hurt her feelings tonight."

A sarcastic laugh leaves my lips and my hand finds my hair to give it an anxious tug, "I was doing my job. She wasn't even supposed to be there. Aro's going to be spitting fire when he sees her photos on the web tomorrow morning and she looks nothing close to being sober, but that's on you, not me. Irina is not my responsibility, the crew is."

Jake snickers something under his breath and lights a cigarette at his mouth, "I'm just filling you in. I think we both know how Irina can get when she starts to feel ignored. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

I know Jake pretty well.

He's not a bad guy… when he's not high as fuck.

Unfortunately, these days it seems as though that's become a rare occasion.

Even now his eyes are bloodshot and his body can barely stay still.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll come by in the morning and bring her some coffee. Are you staying with her tonight?"

Jake smirks and nods, "Yeah, she asked me to. No hard feelings, bro."

"None at all, just take care of her."

This time Jake lets out a hollowed laugh, "We always do, don't we? That's kind of our thing. Me and you. You're her favorite though. That'll never change and she'll never let me forget it."

A rushed breath leaves my lips and I slowly shake my head disagreeing with him, "She says a lot of things she doesn't mean. You've just gotta brush it off and carry on." I joke with a forced smile, then extend my arm to slap his hand together with mine.

"Ain't that the damned truth! You have a good night, Cullen."

I turn to head toward the crew's bus where I know Bella's waiting for me, "I plan on it, Black. I plan on having many'a good nights."


	19. Chapter 18 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 18**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

As soon as Bella leaves the green room, Felix lets out a loud whistle and shakes his arms down at his sides, "That girl is hot as hell!"

My blood instantly boils, and both of my hands clench over my lap.

"She's cute, right? She doesn't like me though, I'm not sure why, but she's made it obvious," Irina shares with a dramatic sigh, "Edward likes to pretend he runs the crew, but from what I've seen, Bella's the one who actually keeps them all in line."

I smirk and get back to work stringing Jake's guitar, doing my best to seem completely uninterested in their conversation.

"Is she single?"

And now I'm silently fuming while I gnaw on my tongue.

"Nope. Supposedly, she's engaged to that guy Liam she mentioned, but I've never actually seen her wearing a ring."

"That's too bad. When I told the guys from Down Fall's that we'd be jumping onto this tour with you, they wouldn't shut up about her. Embry, in particular, had some pretty graphic stories that could gather a crowd and leave'em all blushing."

I'm officially seconds away from punching this guy in the mouth.

It seems weird, Felix being this comfortable talking about another female with Irina around, but Irina's relationships with men rarely make sense, including the one she has with me, so I don't question it for too long.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke outside before our set. You two behave in here."

My eyes narrow and I glance in Irina's direction.

As soon as Felix is gone, she jumps up to move the guitar from my lap and instantly takes its place before dropping her arms over my shoulders to play with the hair at the back of my head, "I didn't think he'd ever leave."

When she leans in to kiss me I turn my cheek and slowly stand us both up, "Irina, we talked about this. Aro is going to have my head if I mess up the buzz you and Felix have going. Let's not piss him off tonight, okay?" I remind her, then squeeze her arms with my hands.

"Ugh. Okay, you're right, but it's driving me insane… having to subdue my urges when I'm around you. Especially since it feels like you've been avoiding me more and more lately."

I'm almost feeling guilty, but I drop my hands to her hips and force a steady smile, "I've been working. These guys don't make my life easy. You know that."

She sighs and frees herself from my grasp then walks toward the mirror to grab her bag.

I watch her take out a small baggie of white powder and frown when she scoops some out with her pinky nail to hold it under her nose.

"Seriously? An hour before you're supposed to go on stage?"

She rubs at her nostrils and takes in a brash inhale, "Relax baby. It's fine. An hour is plenty of time."

Arguing would be pointless, so I keep my mouth shut and then change the subject, "I've gotta go check on my crew."

Irina sticks out her bottom lip to pout and walks with me to the door after sliding herself under my arm, "Okay fine, but I can't wait for our one on one time later. If any of them ruin our plans, they're going to have to answer to me! You better tell them that! I'm not even playing, Eddie! I have big plans for us this evening, and no one is going to get in the way of them! Not tonight. Understand?"

It's obvious she's feeling that bump she just took back in the green room.

When Aro sees her, he's going to flip his shit.

I force a smile and take in a deep breath, "Go rest, Irina. No more nose candy until after you're off stage."

She smirks and leans into me, "It's nice to know you still care."

My eyes roll, and I let out an exhausted sigh before I can remove her from my arm, "Stop being stupid. I'll always care. Now go."


	20. Chapter 19 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 19**

**OUTTAKE**

...Edward…

Irina's been in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes taking her sweet ass time showering and doing God knows what else.

I've been sitting on the balcony since we'd gotten here, but when I see her finally moving around in the kitchen, I stand with my guitar and head back inside.

All it takes is one look into her eyes to let me know she'd gone into the bathroom a hell of a lot more sober than she's come out.

"Oh. You're still here."

"Of course I am. Did you think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" I question after leaning against the counter.

Her nose wrinkles and she shrugs under her bathrobe before filling two shot glasses to slide one in my direction.

I shake my head, and I push it away, "Not tonight."

"Edward, baby, you've become pretty damn boring. I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose to make me not crave your presence in my life. What's it going to take to loosen you up tonight? You know we write better under the influence."

She slides the shot glass back my way, but I deny it again and then run my hand through my hair feeling my anxiety rise.

"Irina, we need to talk."

Her face doesn't even change, but a chill runs down my spine when she looks me directly in the eyes and takes in a shallow breath, "No, we don't. We need to have a night with zero talking."

She rounds the counter to hug her arms around my torso, but I grab her by the shoulders and gently push her away, "Stop it. We can't do this anymore. I've told you this, but you're not listening!"

"WHY?! In the nine years that we've been doing THIS, never once have you ever shuddered away from me! I've helped you change your life! I'm giving you the life you've always dreamed of! How dare you start to treat me like I don't belong in it!"

I duck when she grabs a vase and throws it in my direction.

It barely misses my head, but the next time I doubt I'll be as lucky since her aim usually improves with her rage.

"It's over, Irie! I can't be that person for you anymore. I've met someone I care about and-" I don't get to finish my sentence before one of the shot glasses comes torpedoing toward my face causing me to leap to the side.

"You ass! I gave you a career! I opened all the doors for you! If it weren't for me, you'd still be walking fucking dogs in Orlando while you sat on your degree wasting your life away! You can't just dump me now! I know you've felt the same connection I have when we're together. I refuse to believe there's anyone else who's made you happier!"

On impulse, I laugh at her persistence, "I'm not dumping you because we've never been in a relationship! We've been fuck buddies! That's it! Since day one! It's all we were ever supposed to be. I'm sorry if you decided you wanted more, but that's not something I want to give. Yes, I care about you. You're one of my best friends, and it's been hell for me watching you spiral like this with the fucking drugs and booze!"

She scoffs at my words and comes at me with her fists clenched tight and her eyes blazing, "Why do you think I need to numb myself with coke and booze you asshole?! I've felt you slipping away from me! This! The me you see in front of you right now! This is the woman YOU created because you've been breaking my heart and pushing me away since Vegas!"

I don't even know what to say.

I've had my suspicions, but I'd hoped I was just absurdly paranoid.

For her to place the blame at my feet… it's not fair.

I'm pissed.

"That's bullshit! Never once have I led you on to believe we'd ever be anything more than what we've ever been. Sometimes things don't work out, this… us… we are one of those things. We were never supposed to be anything more. Never! And that has never been a secret! You need to accept reality and move on!"

With tears streaming from her eyes, Irina glances at the coffee table and stares at my phone.

Before I can say anything, she takes off across the room to grab it into her hand.

"Who is she?! Tell me! I need to know WHO tamed you so I can ruin her life the same way she's trying to ruin mine!"

Thankfully, I'd had the foresight to put a passcode on my home screen a few days ago when I'd caught her with my phone in her hands more than once over the last week.

I hear her mumble a few f-bombs under her breath while she taps the screen over and over again.

When it doesn't grant her the access she needs, she suddenly chucks it at the wall, but it ricochets from the concrete surface to smack her right above the eye.

Irina yelps out in pain and then grabs at her face before releasing an ear piercing shrill.

"Woman, stop! This isn't you! You're acting like a crazy person!"

Never in my life have I seen her behave like this.

Nothing even remotely close.

Sure, she knows how to throw an epic tantrum when she doesn't get her way, but never to this extreme.

At least not when I've been around to witness it.

Looking back though, this is the exact reason why I hadn't taken the SM job right away when she'd first offered it to me before she'd even started this tour.

From the very beginning, I had a feeling nothing, but drama would come out of the opportunity she was offering, but I also never expected to meet someone like Bella, so I had no idea how bad it could potentially get.

Irina settles in on the sofa and pulls her knees into her chest to rock her body over the cushions.

There's a visible bump on her forehead, just above her right eye that will be bruised in the morning, but no blood, which is good since Aro would flip his shit if she'd need stitches.

"I'll go get some ice for your head and give you a few minutes to calm down. When I come back, I really want us to talk… like adults. I care about you Irie. I don't want to lose you completely from my life. It's important to me that you understand that."

She laughs with tears still running down her face and fiercely shakes her head, "If I were important you wouldn't be trying to hurt me like this."

Nothing I can say is going to make this easy.

That's become obvious.

The best thing for me to do is get the ice for her and go but there's still so much more I need to say and Irina has to listen.

She has to understand I mean it this time because I'm done playing her games.


	21. Chapter 20 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 20**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

I grab my stuff from the counter in the police station and then force my arms through the sleeves of my jacket after returning my watch to my wrist and my wallet to my back pocket.

Honestly, the last thing I want to do is walk out the front door right now because I already know who will be waiting for me and I'm not in the mood.

The second I step outside Irina attacks me with a hug that sends my hands to her shoulders so I can put some much-needed space between us.

I literally have to pry her from my body while Aro looks on shaking his head with disapproval on his face.

He's frustrated, and I can't blame him because so am I.

"Baby, I am so freaking sorry! I didn't think they'd really take you in. I thought they were just bringing you downstairs to talk. When they came back and told me what was going on, I was furious!"

That's absolute bullshit but it doesn't matter.

Not anymore.

The only thing that matters right now is getting back to Bella.

"I don't know what they told you, but I'm not pressing charges. I'd never do that to you, Eddie! Never!"

"Well, that sure is nice of you. Especially since I didn't fucking do anything, Irina!" I turn to glance at her brother since looking at her is making me want to punch something, "Your sister needs help man. She's going to lose everything if you don't do something soon about her dope problem. Is that what you want to happen?"

Irina growls from beside me and shoves me hard with her hands, "Oh, shut up! All I need is for you to stop pushing me away! I told you that last night! With you, in my bed, I don't need to numb myself in other ways!"

"And I told you that's not going to happen! Our stupid arrangement is over! Get that through your head woman! You're not going to manipulate me into being your security blanket. I'm done! It's over!"

Aro steps between us. He gives his sister a slight nudge toward the SUV that's waiting beside the curb, "Go get in the car, Irie. Edward and I need to talk privately."

Irina's tear-filled eyes look back and forth between our faces.

Her bottom lip begins to tremble when I don't blink and choose to remain silent.

As soon as she starts to reach out for me I take another step back and shake my head.

"I mean it, Irina. I really don't want to hurt you, but at this point, I don't know what else to do. You've gotta let me go. There are thousands of men in this world who would love to be with you. I'm just not one of them."

A loud sob leaves her lips.

She doesn't bother saying anything else.

Instead, she slaps me across the face as hard as she can and then turns on her heels to storm away without saying another word.

Aro lets out a loud sigh while he pulls at his hair, "Would it have killed you to pretend for another five weeks?"

I glare in his direction, and instantly straighten my stance, "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen, but I met someone. It's not fair to your sister… it's not fair for me to keep pretending when she'll never be the one I want to be with, but more importantly, it's not fair to the girl I do want to be with. She's been through enough, and I'm sure she's already pissed as hell at me for going awol last night because of your psychotic sister."

"Wait… Do you mean to tell me Edward Cullen is settling down? I don't believe it."

I can't help but smirk, "That's beside the point. Irie needs help. She's become coke dependent. It's changed her, and I saw the worst of it last night. You have to have an intervention. Maybe even pause the tour for a few weeks. She needs a serious reality check before it's too late and she ruins her career. We were able to have fun together, but I can't keep being that person for her. Not anymore. I'm sorry."

Aro's head shakes, and he pushes his hands deep into his pockets, "It's that Birdie chick isn't it? On the crew?"

His question doesn't surprise me.

I've already caught him more than once watching Bella and me over the last couple of weeks.

"Stop changing the subject. It doesn't matter who it is. I'm allowed to have a life that's separate from your sister. Are you going to get Irina the help she needs or not?"

"Edward you know I can't force Irie to do anything she doesn't want to do. You know how she is. If you can't be the person she needs you to be… then maybe it's time for you to consider moving on completely?"

I take in a deep breath and cross my arms in front of my chest, "Are you firing me?"

"No… not yet. I'll give you a day or two to figure things out. It's safe to say your meeting with Demetri is off the table though."

The fact that he thinks I'd still take part in a sit down with their cousin, as a favor from Irina, is completely insane, but it's also not surprising.

In reality, what sane person would turn something like that down?

"I told Irina last night, I don't want a damn thing from any of you. I have my reasons for staying on with the tour and seeing it through, but I'm not going to let her make me out to be the bad guy that's driven her to become a damn junkie."

"Reasons to stay on the tour?" Aro pauses to laugh, "So then it is the fem roadie who's apparently rendered you stupid?"

"I won't say it again, Aro! Leave it the hell alone!"

He shakes his head and gives a solid jab to my shoulder, "I hope she's worth it man. I mean, I've heard the girl is wild, but to give up the life my sister's offered you? That must be some kind of pussy she's got between her legs."

My fist curls at my side but I prompt myself silently to not react... especially since we're still standing in front of a police station.

If I really want to remain on board with the tour, swinging on Irina's brother-slash-manager right now would be a massive mistake.

And I'm done making massive mistakes.


	22. Chapter 21 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 21**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

I'm standing at the elevator doors in the lobby of Irina's hotel, scanning flight options from my new phone, when the door dings open in front of me.

Before I start to move, I look up and find Felix Voltoro all alone with a large bottle of water in his hand.

"Well, what are the odds?" He smirks nervously, and I'm instantly twitching with an overwhelming urge to punch him in the mouth. "Actually, I'm glad I've run into you, Eddie."

My hand drops my phone into my back pocket, and my fists clench down at my sides.

Felix is literally the _last_ person in the world I want to see right now.

Runner up would, of course, be Liam.

"Don't fucking talk to me, Voltoro. I have nothing to say to you."

Felix sighs like a bitch and stands in the doorway of the elevator preventing it from closing, "Bro, hear me out. I've been thinking about it, and there are things you need to know."

"Seriously?!" Rage drips from my tone, "Unless you want to go on stage tonight with a black and blue face, you should probably stop talking right the fuck now!"

"We didn't have sex! Bella and me. We didn't even take our clothes off… well, my shirt came off, but that was only because I can't sleep with it on. Honest to God, nothing happened between us except a little making out, and I know you've done hell'a worse with Irina because she's told me all about it."

My eyes narrow.

My fists slowly begin to loosen.

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing, but he has no reason to lie.

I'm just some dumb shit stage manager. A basic nobody. He's the rockstar who can have any female he wants at the snap of his fingers.

For him to actually admit he wasn't able to get Bella on her back with her legs spread in front of him… to say I'm shocked… that would be an understatement.

"I'm telling you, man, we smoked some shit Liam gave me and things got a little wild for a hot minute, but she stopped it all before anything could actually happen. She did ask me to stay overnight. Something about being alone in a cold bed creeping her out. So, I obliged, and that's what you walked in on this morning. Me keeping your girl company but still staying in my lane, as she put it."

My head shakes side to side and my hand tugs hard at my hair, "She… wait... so, you're saying she pulled the brakes?"

"Yup, she did. She didn't tell me why, and I didn't ask. When a woman says no, I respect that shit because I'm not an asshole looking for bad PR, but I also didn't know you two were a thing. Liam made me believe they had some kind of weird open relationship. So did she actually. Since he was off doing his thing last night with a groupie, I just assumed it was okay for me to make a move. I'm sorry. Truly. If I'd known you two had something going on, I never would've knocked on her door."

I stand there processing everything he's just told me.

It's now obvious I need to find Bella.

We have to talk before I leave forever because honestly, leaving her forever is not something I want to do.

Never in my life has any girl made me feel the way she does when we've been together.

Not even close.

Just sitting beside her makes me feel like I have a real purpose in this life and the potential to do something great with it.

All-day I've been on the verge of having a mental breakdown believing the worst.

Now that I know the worst never happened… everything has changed.

I don't need to leave.

Unless she wants me to.

_Shit._

_Will she want me to?_

All of the things I said when I'd walked in on her in bed with Felix… the way I'd treated her, and then left without even giving her the chance to come back and explain…

I've fucked up beyond belief, but that doesn't mean it has to be game over.

Not for us.

All I need is five minutes and for her to listen.

If she'll give me that, then there's still a chance I can make things right again.


	23. Chapter 22 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 22**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

When I get up to the room, I find Bella already under the covers in her bed.

Emmett kept me downstairs for a few minutes talking about Liam and what his plans are if he should try and get in Bella's face again before they leave town.

All I did was listen while he'd prattled on because at this point I feel like I know Bella pretty well, and I know she'd probably kick me in the shins if I tried to intervene in something she's already taken care of.

"Bout time, boss. I was starting to think you'd gotten lost."

I smirk and close the door behind me, but I don't bother locking it.

It's a purposeful move.

A move I think she'll appreciate.

Hell, it might even earn me a few points, and that's my main priority these days. Getting back into her good graces.

"Sorry. Your _Biffle_ had some things he needed to get off his chest."

"Let me guess, Emmett's back to wanting to kill Liam because of my hand?"

I laugh out loud and nod my head then toss my jacket onto the dresser before kicking off my shoes and socks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her still watching when I reach down to pull my shirt up over my head and then away from my body. I take this as a good sign and continue by unfastening the belt that's around my waist. Not until I unzip my jeans does she actually look away. Even then, I can tell it's a struggle for her.

This realization creates a smirk on my face.

"We're you able to book a seat on our flight?"

And now she's trying to distract herself by starting a simple conversation.

That's fine.

Simple conversations are something I'm going to have to get used to for the time being, so I'll throw her a bone and bite.

"Yup, I even scored the seat right next to yours. I hope that's okay?"

When Bella remains silent, I glance in her direction and find her biting at her thumbnail while she eyes my nearly naked body.

Without making things awkward by calling her out for her wondering eyes, I grab a pair of sleep shorts from my bag and quickly slip them on over my boxers and then wink her way before flipping off the lights.

I wasn't expecting the level of pitch black that engulfs our room, but I manage to make it over to the bunk bed ladder so I can climb my ass up to the top without actually breaking anything in the dark.

Bella giggles from below while I struggle to get comfortable, but once I settle down and get myself under the blanket all that's missing is having her in my arms.

It's so quiet.

I know she's going crazy being surrounded by silence.

Especially with the clicking that's coming from the antique radiator on the other side of the room.

"I bet your dad's excited about you coming back to Texas."

"He's excited that I punched Liam in the face."

My smirk goes crooked, and I almost let out a sigh, but I manage to hold it in by tugging at my hair instead, "Has he tried to talk to you since then?"

"Liam? No. He knows better. He'll keep his distance and give me time to calm down. It's what he does because in the past that's what's always worked."

It's kind of bothering me that she's lying down there, away from me… but clearly thinking about him.

Even if it is out of rage and discontent.

I hate that he's still taking up space in her head and it bugs the hell out of me that I wasn't able to at least be there for her when she'd finally snapped and told him to go to hell with her fist.

That was absolutely something I would've loved to witness and store away in my long term memory forever.

Still, I'm the one that's here… with her… in this room... that's what needs to matter.

After everything we've been through on this tour, I'm the one she's decided to keep in her life, even though our run here is done.

"Whatcha thinking about up there, Cullen?"

"Me? Nothing."

She knows I'm lying.

All I have to do now is wait for her to call me out on it.

"You're a lying liar who lies. What are you _really_ thinking about?"

I consider her question for a few silent seconds and then reach behind my head to fluff my pillow so I can buy myself some more time.

The last thing I want to do is admit I was thinking about her douchebag of an ex, "How about a half-truth? I don't want to scare you away."

"Alright. To be honest, I've started to realize half-truths are basically what I've lived with most of my life."

Hearing her say that makes me frown and pull at my hair again.

"For what it's worth, I don't plan on living off of half-truths with you, Bella. Not ever."

She laughs at my promise to her, but I can tell it's forced.

"Que sera-sera, boss. Now spill. What's on your mind."

"Okay, I was thinking about all the things I would change if we could have a do-over with how we started out."

When she remains silent, I instantly get nervous.

"Honestly, I don't think there's much I'd want to change," Bella eventually shares. "Everything happens for a reason. There's a lesson to all the madness that touches our lives. At least, that's what my dad's always said."

Her response makes me smile.

It also gives me hope.

"The way you came into my life… the timing of it all… the fact that I literally despised you the very moment I laid my eyes on you, but with each day that past... the hate I wanted to feel… it became a lot harder to find. It's kind of crazy, but the more I got to know you... the more I liked the person I was whenever we were together. Especially when no one else was around and I didn't have to pretend."

I almost snort out loud because Emmett had once said the same exact thing to me in regards to who Bella was when she was with me, and it was just the three of us hanging out.

"You never made it easy, but I always knew you'd be worth it, Bella."

A soft whimper from below finds my ears, and I slowly sit myself up while I wait for her to say something.

"Pft. Stop trying to get in my pants, Cullen."

Hearing her crack a joke allows me to relax, and I settle back down against my pillow with my relieved exhale, "I'm only speaking the truth, Swan. Simmer down. Words are words, and I promised you I'd keep my actions in check until you give me the green light."

When she laughs I breathe again because after the day we've had, there's literally no better sound to end our night with.

The room stays silent for a few minutes after that.

I can only imagine all of the things she must be thinking about now.

_Or maybe she's fallen asleep?_

"Wanna tell ghost stories?"

Nope. She's awake. This time it's me who laughs out loud, and I lean over the side of the bed to find her perfection in the dark, "I'm sorry, what now?"

Bella smirks and shrugs her shoulders, "Emmett and me… sometimes we share cheesy ghost stories in bed whenever one of us is having a hard time falling asleep."

"Really? Well then… I'm not sure I know many. Actually, wait! I do! My little sister told me one just the other day."

"In that case, get your butt down here so I'll be able to hear you better and succumb to some twisted ass dreams."

She's barely finished her sentence, but my legs are already dropping my body down onto her bed.


	24. Chapter 23 Outtake

ROADIES OUTTAKE CH 23

...EDWARD…

As soon as we take our seats on the plane, I make the impulsive decision to check my email.

When I see three unread messages from Irina, regret instantly rushes over me.

Each one was sent within minutes of each other, and they're all are marked, 'URGENT-READ NOW!'.

I glance over at Bella and catch her looking down at my hands.

"Irina."

"Shocking."

That word barely leaves her lips before she's turning her head in an attempt to avoid my eyes.

The frustration on her face is palpable, but she doesn't push for more information.

Nope.

Bella's not that type of girl.

Which is good because there's no telling how she would react to the ridiculous threats I'm more than likely about to read on my phone.

I hesitate to tap its screen and suck back a deep breath.

"Come on, Cullen! This is a safe space. Irina Dawn's words aren't gonna hurt you. Sticks and stones, my friend. Sticks and stones." Emmett decides to chime in, earning himself a hard smack from Bella's hand.

I bump him with my shoulder, but take his advice and eventually tap the screen.

The first email is short, but it's far from being sweet.

Perfect.

No more secrets.  
Irina now knows 'ALLLLLLLLLL' about Bella and me thanks to Aro ruining her life by 'spilling some tea' to crush all of her hopes and dreams.

Irie's words, not mine.

Apparently, her dumb a$s brother had gotten it into his dumb as$ head that it would help her move on and focus on herself.

Clearly, he'd been wrong, because the next several sentences are filled with nothing but profane laced rage, highlighted by guilt trips and mildly graphic death threats.

In the second e-mail, Irina repeats herself over and over again, vowing to make it her life's mission to ensure my own music career never takes off, and that Bella never works in the industry again.

This actually makes me smile.

Bella will be fine, and my music… Well, I'll be plenty okay living my life as a roadie, playing my guitar for my friends and family... Just so long as I have Bella by my side and we're happy.

When I click on the last email, I breathe a sigh of relief.

The shouty-caps are gone. Exclamation marks have disappeared.

It's painfully evident through her words that Irina is hurting, but I can't let that get to me because I've never led her on to believe we'd ever be more than we were.

She wraps things up by telling me she's sorry she couldn't be the woman I needed her to be, but that she hopes Bella will make up for all the ways she's failed me.

It's one last guilt trip, but for some reason, it bothers me more than the rest.

Maybe because of the truth in it?

I don't know.


	25. FlashBack Outtake: Birdie Meets Cullen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

**A/N: So this is a little something I whipped up yesterday as a thank you for helping R0ADiES reach 2,000 reviews! You guys are awesome! I've loved getting to know these characters with you and I'm sad we've almost reached the end of the road, but it's certainly been a lot of fun getting there. Thanks again so much for your support and for sharing your words with me in reviews and PM's. You have no idea how much that has meant to me. *heart***

* * *

**.0o0. R0ADiES .0o0.**

**(Flashback Outtake)**

**Birdie Meets Cullen**

**...Bella…**

I'm lying in my bunk trying to motivate myself to get up and start the day when Emmett pops his head between the curtains to crawl in beside me.

"Oh good, you're alive."

"Barely functioning, but yes, I am _still_ alive," I grumble before closing my eyes again.

"Guess what."

"It's too damn early for guessing games, McCarty."

"Uh-oh. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of their bunk?" Emmett questions with a pinch to my cheek.

I swat him away and then glare with one eye open, "How can one wake up on the wrong side of something when there is only one side to wake up on?" I challenge, a heavy sigh following my words.

"Touché, my friend, touché. Honestly, I'm surprised you're even awake. You were a hot mess by the time you finally landed in your nest last night."

I roll my eyes and bump him with my shoulder then slowly begin to sit up so I can grab a fresh shirt to change into before we join the rest of the crew for breakfast, "Oh I'm very much feeling this hangover. Hence my inability to get my ass moving, but I'll be flying better once I get some coffee pumping through my veins. How's it looking out there?"

"Gloomy as fuck, but we're the last ones off the bus so put a spring in it would'ya?"

This news surprises me.

"It's barely seven-thirty and we're not scheduled to do shit until eight. What's the damn rush?"

"The rush, Birdie, is our new boss hitting the ground running with a whip in his hand. You missed the initial introductions, thanks to your drunken slumber last night, but he did stick his head in to make sure you were breathing when you didn't wake up during Eric's bullhorn rant."

I grimace hearing my best friends news and let out another loud sigh, "Super. So, he's here?"

Emmett nods and a devious smile slowly spreads across his face, "Oh, he's here alright."

I know that look.

"Shit. Who is it?"

Something is turning in my best friend's head and I'm not going to like it.

"Stop. You're acting like a damn groupie… wait, is it, my dad?!"

That would be the only logical explanation for Emmett's peculiar behavior.

"Nope. Not Charlie. Your mother would kill him. It's no one we know, but there's already a nice little pool building that you'll know him pretty well before the tour wraps up."

I scoff at his words and pull my brush through my hair after shoving him off my bed, "Nice. You're supposed to be on my side and you know these legs are currently closed to any and all men."

"Of course I'm on your side! Always! That's why I'm waiting to see how the first couple of days go before I place my own bet down deep into the pool."

My middle finger meets the bottom of my bestie's chin and I stand up to walk him down the hall, "You should stop while you're ahead, _friend_."

"Okay okay, I'm done… for now. Mr. Boss Man ordered up a nice little spread for breakfast. We best get our asses inside before there's nothing left."

"So he's a ball buster and an ass kisser? Meaning he's got zero backbone. Super. Just what this crew needs."

"He seems a wee-bit twitchy, but he's trying. Everyone's already anticipating you coming in and knocking him down a peg or two. I mean, let's be real, the poor guy doesn't stand a chance. You already own this crew regardless of him coming in to play pretend."

"Please stop. It's bad enough I got passed over for the stupid promotion. Reminders of reality are not needed while I battle this hangover. Let's just start this miserable day so I can put it behind me and continue this tour the same way I started it… with a shitty ass SM relying on me to do everything for them. Wash, rinse, repeat all the bullshit."

Emmett laughs and pulls me in under his arm, "Like I said, this crew already belongs to you, regardless of, Cullen."

"Cullen? Ew. That's his name?"

"Cullen is his last name. It's all I got last night, and I um… I might've overheard him telling Mike this is his first gig on the road."

This news causes me to stop moving and pull on my best friend's arm, "Wait, I got passed up for some douchebag with ZERO touring experience? _Mid-Fucking-Tour?!_ Are you kidding me?! Dammit. I knew I should've just fucked Aro when I had the chance."

Emmett smirks and slowly shakes his head, "No. You shouldn't have, but yes, that's the word on the street. I'm not sure who this guy knows, but he obviously knows someone, so I'd play nice if I were you."

"Yeah, well, you're not me, so you can suck a dick right now, because I'm fucking pissed."

"Simmer down, Birdie. Eric almost let it slip that you'd been after the SM position, but I shut him up before he was able to finish his sentence. I figured you'd want the upper hand to show off going in. You know, so he'll realize all on his own that his job should've been yours without you having to spell it out for him."

I appreciate this.

Lord knows it won't take this Cullen guy long to realize he's in over his head.

Especially if this really is his first gig, and he has zero touring experience.

When we get inside the venue, I opt to keep my sunglasses on and link my arm with Emmett's. As soon as we walk into the room where breakfast is set out, the rest of the crew stops stuffing their faces and our new boss pauses his speech to also take notice.

"Ca-caw mother fuckers! She lives and she made it in time for breakfast! Now, pay up!" Tyler taunts from his seat after raising his fork high into the air.

My eyes roll and without thinking I start to tug on my hair, "Mind your bullshit, Ty, and eat your damn food."

"Uh-oh, look-out! Birdie's in a mood y'all! We've been warned!"

_Lord help him if he makes a comment about it being my time of the month because I will not hesitate to send my fist into his face._

In my peripheral vision, I can see Cullen watching us.

He's front and center with a clipboard in his hand and the end of a pen is dangling from between his clenched teeth.

I'm determined to not look his way… even though Emmett and I have clearly interrupted his morning meeting with our tardiness.

"You two are late. Grab a plate and take a seat."

_So this is how he wants to play? _

_Okay. _

_Let's play. _

"Are we late, boss? My bad. We normally don't take attendance at breakfast, since we're technically still off the clock until eight today."

Cullen's right brow raises with my rebuttal and his shoulders instantly square off. He taps his pen against his clipboard and then further straightens his position in his chair, "I'll let it go this time since you were too busy snoring your ass off last night to hear about the schedule change."

My nostrils begin to flare but Emmett settles me back down by tugging on my jacket to pull me toward the table where all of the food is laid out.

"Let it go, Birdie. First impressions and all that jazz."

"I do not fucking snore!" I grumble through my teeth the moment our backs are turned.

"Eh… but you _do_… and you _were_… it was kind of cute… until you started mumbling the king of douchebags name."

Ugh.

Not again.

I bite my lip and feel my heart jump into my throat.

"Shut your face, McCarty."

"What? You were. I'm gonna call you out when it happens so you'll understand he's a demon you're still wrestling with. Liam Brennan does not deserve to be living in your head, woman."

Truth be told, Liam Brennan is exactly why I'd gotten shit-faced last night, but I'm not about to talk out that ugly fact with my best friend who despises my ex even more than I do.

"Please don't start."

Emmett lets out a frustrated grunt and hands me a plate, "You need to get laid woman. It might not be a bad idea to let Mr. Boss Man help you out with that. Get all the awkwardness out of the way so we can all move on."

My best friend's whispered words bring my fist to his shoulder but he jumps before I can land my second swing, "Say it again, and see what happens." I warn through clenched teeth and then notice we've taken control of the room again with our antics.

"Eh, sorry. Carry on. We're listening. Promise." I lie after further turning my head to find an annoyed-looking Cullen glaring in our direction.

"Thanks for giving me permission to continue, but we'll go ahead and wait for you to get your food and sit your ass down, Swan."

_Oh. _

_He knows my name._

_Good. _

Emmett snorts beside me and leans in closer to whisper into my ear, "Uh oh. How's that whip feeling against your backside? Is it a good sting, or— "

"Watch yourself," I warn, "Or you'll be eating your breakfast with a busted lip in about three seconds."

He laughs again and we get back to filling our plates without any other words being shared between us.

Once we're settled at a table, Cullen starts back up with the new way he'd like to set the stage.

The entire time it takes everything in me to not shake my head and laugh at all of his asinine changes.

Everything he's suggested is an absolute recipe for disaster filled with rookie-ass mistakes.

When he pauses to ask if there are any questions the room gets uncomfortably quiet.

They're all waiting for me to react, but that's not the game I'm playing.

Nope.

Not right out of the gate.

I'll have to let him sweat a little so he'll appreciate what it takes to run a show like this without any hiccups seeping in.

The last thing in the world I'm going to do is make any of this easy for him.

Even if he is nice to look at… and already bothered by my existence.

As soon as Cullen finishes up with his awkward pep-talk everyone stands from their seats to get busy now that he's added on at least two more hours worth of work to our day because of his changes.

"I'll go ahead and start stacking the amps since you're eating like a damn pigeon this morning." Emmett teases with wink.

I flick a piece of scrambled egg in his direction and then stuff a fork full of food deep into my mouth which I've opened nice and wide for added effect.

"Cute. Are you trying to show, Mr. Boss Man what you can fit in there? Because he's watching."

My eyes go wide and I slowly close my mouth to chew what's inside and then swallow it down before taking a sip from my lukewarm cup of coffee.

Before I can say anything Emmett trots off leaving me all alone in the room with our new boss and his stupid clipboard.

It doesn't take long for him to get up and join me at my table… even though he hasn't been invited.

_Awkward._

"So you're the infamous Birdie Swan."

"It's Bella. Only my friends call me Birdie. Sorry, I missed roll-call but as I said, we usually don't do morning meetings around here."

"Yeah well, as I said, changes are happening... like morning meetings… which you mostly missed… lucky you."

I almost smirk but manage to hold it in.

It's rather unfortunate that he has to be so good looking.

If he were hideous and had bad breath it would be a lot easier to treat him like garbage without squirming in my seat.

"You've been doing this a long time right? I mean, that's what some of the guys told me last night."

"I have, but you shouldn't listen to what the guys tell you. Trusting them with facts will get you into trouble."

Cullen smirks and nods his head, "Duly noted. Thanks for the tip."

I grimace realizing he's right.

I did give him a tip, and now he's going to think he's on the road toward becoming a friend.

He couldn't be more wrong but I won't crush that dream for him.

After taking in my last bite of food I stand up from the table and walk my hungover ass toward the trash can.

I can feel Cullen's eyes watching me the entire way there.

There's something else he wants to say but he's holding back.

This is good because I'm really not in the mood to be witty this morning and I like to be on my A-game when it comes to interacting with new strangers.

"Hopefully it won't take me too long to earn the right to call you Birdie, Bella Swan."

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Edward Cullen. I'm pretty picky when it comes to my friends."

"Ah, so you _were_ paying attention."

My eyes narrow.

I have no idea what he's talking about.

"My first name. You processed and retained it without a proper introduction."

This time my eyes roll and slowly shrug my shoulders, "It's on your badge… and on the back of your nifty little clipboard, _boss_. But yes, I am good at retaining important information. Good luck today. You're in for quite the virginal experience working with this crew. I'd like to tell you we'll go easy on you... but that would be a lie."

His eyes go wide with my choice of words but I turn on my heels to leave him behind before he can say anything else.

* * *

**o..0o**

* * *

After the show I'm a sweaty mess but feeling high on adrenaline and ready to celebrate another successful run this evening.

It pains me to admit, but Cullen actually did a pretty decent job hustling the stage.

Set-up had been a complete clusterfuck of mayhem, but our new boss hadn't given up so I had no choice but to give credit where it was due.

"Where you flying off to, Birdie?"

I turn to lock eyes with Emmett and point toward the back of the stage, "I've gotta give Cullen the truck keys, then I'll meet you back at the bus. I need to shower before we head out tonight."

"Are we heading out tonight? I figured your liver could use a break."

I extend my middle finger in my best friend's direction and then blow him a kiss from the tip of it, "Love you too, Em!"

"Back at'cha, Darlin! I'll try to hold the shower for you, but you best be quick!"

My head nods and I trot down the hall to where the greenrooms are located and then stop dead in my tracks before tapping on the door that's already cracked open.

On impulse, I glance inside and see Cullen sucking face with Irina Dawn… the lead singer of the band we're touring with... and her hand... well, is clearly working his cock from his unfastened pants.

_So, THIS is who he knows. _

_I should've known._

_What a goddamn tool._

Everyone who works a crew knows you don't mess with the entertainment.

It's the number one rule on the road.

And just like that, all of the points Cullen had racked up tonight… they fly out the damn window.

_Still a win, Birdie. _

_Better you find out now, rather than after you'd let him into your own pants. _

I straighten my stance and knock loudly against the door.

I'm not about to leave without making him squirm.

That's not how I play and it's something he needs to learn.

When they don't respond right away I knock again and then casually cross my arms while I continue to wait.

Seconds later Cullen appears with his face red and his dick still swollen in his pants.

As much as I'd _love_ to acknowledge his hard-on, I hold myself back and toss him the keys which he catches without saying a word.

"Congrats on surviving your first show. Have fun celebrating, _boss_."

Before he can find his voice I leave him behind and bite down on my tongue.

I can feel his eyes following me toward the door but he doesn't bother telling me to wait up.

_Nope._

Right now he's in panic mode wondering what I saw, and if it will matter.

It matters, of course, but that's actually a good thing.

The entire reason I joined this tour was to get away from suffocating man-drama and reboot my life again.

That being said, it might be entertaining watching Cullen implode with the entertainment.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. Cullen stood a chance until Birdie caught him with Irie on day one. Tisk-tisk. Oh, what tangled webs were weaved. ;) Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to read your thoughts. ;) **


	26. Chapter 24 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

******ANNOUNCEMENT****:** I will be updating Roadies tomorrow after what has been quite a bit of a hiatus. Writers block is a hell of a thing. I know FFn isn't sending out alert emails for PM's so if you reviewed the last chapter (27) please check your inbox for that outtake. I look forward to updating tomorrow. Especially now that these characters have been talking to me again. *heart*

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 24**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

"Spill, Cullen. What's the deal with the crack-rock princess still blowing up on your phone?"

When I hear Emmett's newest nickname for Irina, I snort out loud and then tug at the back of my neck.

"Nothing. She's just being Irina, refusing to accept reality so she can move the hell on."

"Bro, you better set that girl straight. I can tell you this much, now that we're all off that bus, Bella won't play those games anymore."

"I know," a frustrated sigh forces itself past my lips, "And I'm not playing any games. Irina asked if she could see me once she's sobered up. Her brother took her back to her parents' place in Michigan to detox before checking her in at some swanky rehab."

"You'd be a smart man to never walk that line again," Emmett snickers under his breath while reaching into the back of Charlie's truck to start pulling out our bags.

He's not wrong, but I'm already determined to stay far away from Irina and her clan, so his warning isn't something I need to hear right now.

"You can relax. I have zero desire to see Irina, and I made that fact crystal clear with my response. If she doesn't leave me alone, I'll slap her with a restraining order. Bella is my priority now."

Emmett laughs to himself and slowly shakes his head, "Well, that's good to hear because she requires a lot of attention when her feet start to get too high off the ground. Case in point, Felix. Dude had me scared for a minute. I'm still shocked he turned out to be a pretty decent guy, but I do hope you realize just how nuts that entire shit show was. For Birdie to even go there with him, but turn around and pull the breaks the way she did—"

My hand lifts from my side to shut Emmett up. I cringe at the memory of what it had been like, seeing Bella in bed with someone else and then quickly square my shoulders, "I should've trusted her more. I'm still kicking myself for how I handled things that morning."

"Don't, bro. It wasn't your fault. Liam is a master at messing with Bella's head, and he'd clearly gotten into yours too. You coming back was what mattered. That meant a lot to her… the way you didn't run and give up and how you forced her to listen but not react. She needs that kind of stability in her life."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Not after all this. She's become too important to me."

Emmett smirks and nods his head, "She's important to a lot of us, but you're the first guy I've ever thought might actually be good for her, so don't fuck it up now, Cullen."

"Liam and Irina never made it easy, but with them out of the picture, Bella and I will be able to focus on what matters now. Us. A few days without any distractions is exactly what we need."

"Sounds like a plan, my man, just don't get too cozy. I can all but guaranteed we haven't seen the last of Brennan. He doesn't handle losing. It's not in his DNA."

I'd already figured as much, so I've come to Austin prepared.

My goal is to leave here with Bella smiling on my arm, and I'd love nothing more than to be able to introduce her to my family as my girl.

I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen.

Even if it means putting her ex in the hospital with his mouth wired shut for months.


	27. Chapter 25 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

******ANNOUNCEMENT****:** I will be updating Roadies tomorrow after what has been quite a bit of a hiatus. Writers block is a hell of a thing. I know FFn isn't sending out alert emails for PM's so if you reviewed the last chapter (27) please check your inbox for that outtake. I look forward to updating tomorrow. Especially now that these characters have been talking to me again. *heart*

* * *

**R0ADiES Outtake**  
**Chapter 25**

**...Edward…**

It takes everything in me to not force Emmett into telling me what he knows.

He won't spill. I already know that, so there's no point in asking.

Emmett's far too loyal a friend to Bella, and whatever he's found out, he's going to let her be the one to fill me in.

"Do you think she'll be okay alone with him?" I eventually question once we're standing in front of the bar with nothing but awkward silence between us.

"I think the better question is, will Liam be okay with her. When Birdie finds out what he did… he just better pray there's nothing sharp nearby because she won't hesitate to use it."

I don't like this.

I don't like it at all.

Bella and I had just shared a defining moment in our relationship, thanks to our tattoo choices which had triggered some true and honest words.

Of course, Liam would dive in out of nowhere to ruin it.

Hell, he was probably watching us the entire time, waiting to pounce when we'd least expected it.

"Nice tattoo Cullen, let me guess Birdie's sporting the other half like an inked up BFF necklace?"

I glance down at my right forearm and then slowly lift my hand to pull at the back of my neck, "Yeah. Not planned though. She told me to—"

"She told you to pick something out that would remind you of the tour. Yeah. I know the drill. It's what she does every time we wrap up a gig. Her Pop might be a little annoyed. He's the only other person in the world she's ever gotten a tattoo with."

"Yeah," I smirk, "She mentioned that. I'll have to find a way to make it up to him."

Emmett laughs lightly and slowly shakes his head, "You two are something. It's good… that she's found you. Because I've clearly failed when it comes to protecting her."

The frustration in Emmett's voice rings through loud and clear.

He's pissed at himself, but it's not justified.

"You're an amazing friend to Bella, but you're not Superman, Emmett. You shouldn't beat yourself up. Whatever Liam did, I'm sure there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. He had Bella fooled for a long time, and she's told me before how much you've always despised him. You did all you could to protect her from him, she knows that."

"The signs were there. I should've pieced it all together."

I might lose my ever-loving mind waiting to find out what those signs were, but I'm determined to let Bella decide what, and how much she wants me to know.

"Do you think she'll want to head out as soon as their done talking, or will I have a few minutes to try and turn her night around?"

Emmett stops what he's doing and looks up from his phone.

His brow raises with suspicion before he clicks his tongue several times.

"You already got a pussy-whipped tattoo. What else you got up your sleeve, Cullen?"

"You'll see. I've gotta run back to the car, but I'll be back in two minutes. Do you have any pull inside with the owner of this place?"

This time Emmett's eyes narrow and he slowly crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Yeah. I know him. He's a friend of Charlie's."

"Good, because I'm gonna need a favor."


	28. Chapter 26 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 26**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

Once I'm inside the bar I start asking around for Rick.

It doesn't take me long to locate the guy, but that's only because he finds me first.

"Sup stranger? Someone said you were looking for me. Who do you know, and how much do I owe them?"

I smirk and shake my head, "You can relax. I'm not looking to collect on any debts, but I am looking for a favor."

Rick glances at my guitar case.

Before I can say anything else he laughs in my face and turns to walk away, "Sorry son, it's not open mic night. Come back on Wednesday."

"Wait!" I rush after him to reach out and grab his arm. Rick's eyes glare fiercely into mine. It doesn't take me long to realize I probably shouldn't have put my hands on him, but my desperation has gotten the better of me and there's very little I can do about it now.

Rick's breathing intensifies.

He's clearly starting to get pissed.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I've got a packed house tonight but I can absolutely guarantee you no one came in here looking for karaoke."

"A hundred bucks then? Would that change your mind? One hundred dollars for five minutes on your stage. That's all I'm asking."

My offer of cold hard cash gets his attention but he's still not ready to give in.

"Let me get this straight. You want to pay me, to let you make a fool of yourself up there on my shithole stage? What's this about? Is there some record label bozo sitting at my bar tonight?" The owner questions, before looking over my shoulder to scan the area.

"No. It's nothing like that… but there is someone special I'm trying to impress."

Rick snorts in disgust and instantly begins shaking his head, "Fuck me stupid. I should've known this was about a piece of tail. I hate to break it to you, but you're not living in some rom-com musical and I'm not looking to assist in any lame-ass, viral-hungry marriage proposals tonight."

He turns to walk away but I jump in front of him and block his path, "Wait! You know Charlie Swan right?"

This time, Rick's eyes narrow.

His brow slowly raises.

Now he's interested.

"Yeah. I know Charlie… Oh shit! I know who you are! You're that new worm everyone's been talking about! Birdie sure does know how to pick'em!"

His booming laugh and slap to my shoulder cause me to grimace but I'm determined to be taken seriously and I don't have much more time to get this done.

"Look, I'm being serious. I'll pay you. All I need is five minutes and then I'll be gone."

I reach into my pocket to grab the hundred dollar bill I've already removed from my wallet and shove it into his hand.

Rick thinks over my proposition, but I'm not loving the look on his face.

"You and Charlie are cool? Because I've already had to ban several of Birdie's past play things from stepping foot in my bar. I won't hesitate to do it again."

"Yeah, we're cool. I mean, he hasn't brought out a shotgun yet, and I've been staying with them for the last week while I've been here."

Finally, Rick smiles.

"What's your name?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen, Sir."

He thinks over everything I've just told him and a few seconds later I hear him exhale with a heavy sigh.

"Fine."

He shocks me further when he stuffs the hundred dollar bill I'd given him back into my pocket.

"But I'm not taking your money. If Birdie flips out, like I'm predicting she will, it'll be payment enough watching her kick your ass across the floor."

I'm not too concerned.

I know Bella well enough now.

She'll worry about my sanity… but she won't get mad… and she definitely won't want to hurt me.

"I'll go ahead and get the lights turned on. You can set yourself up at the mic. Just don't come crying to me when you get you booed off the stage! This crowd right here, they don't play well with strangers."

I swallow back my nerves and take off before Rick can change his mind.

Several sets of eyes are watching me as I take out my guitar but I ignore their stares and pull up a stool for Bella to sit on, then position it a few feet away from where the mic is.

I'm going to want her to be close... assuming she'll come looking for me once Liam's done messing with her head for the last time.

Thankfully, I don't have to wait too long.

Less than three minutes later, just as I'm finishing up tuning my guitar, I see her walk in with Emmett by her side.

It helps me relax when I realize she doesn't appear to be too upset.

Whatever Liam had told her, it hasn't knocked her to the ground.

As nervous as I was feeling just five seconds ago, standing here on this stage... knowing Bella was able to walk away with her head held high... that's all I need to settle back down again.


	29. Chapter 27 Outtake McCarty's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 27**

**OUTTAKE**

**McCarty's Revenge**

… **Emmett…**

After leaving Birdie with Cullen at the truck to fill up its tank, I head into the bathroom and pull out my phone to help kill some time while I take a massive piss.

You can imagine my surprise when I pass through the door and discover there's already entertainment.

Liam Brennan is literally passed out, piss-drunk on the floor, all alone, with an empty flask beside his head.

"Oh-ho-ho! This night just keeps-getting-better!"

Liam's body twitches at the sound of my voice but without hesitation I move forward then give his foot a swift kick.

That's when I notice the tiny baggie of dope that's also lying next to him.

It's clear as day he's high as fuck.

He's attempting to numb his pathetic failures, courtesy of the booze and dirty dope that's currently pumping through his system.

I'm honestly not sober enough myself to be dealing with this, but all things considered, I'm more than ready to have some fun at his expense.

He's still breathing, _bummer_, but he barely responds to my second kick.

That's when the diabolical thought enters my head...

I mean, I need to pee, and he's passed out right beneath the damn urinal.

Opportunity has presented itself.

Who am I to ignore it?

My feet square off beside Liam's limp frame and I snort back a laugh as I begin to soak his clothing with everything I've got in my bladder. To top things off I shake with purpose and add some glistening shine to his fuck boy hair.

All this time, Liam remains pretty damn still, even though he's now swimming in my piss.

After zipping up, I decide to remove his sneakers, the only things that aren't wet yet, and drop each one into a toilet.

Since I absolutely want him to know it was me, I scribble a quick love note onto a paper towel, leave it next to his face and then wash my hands before snapping a picture.

Retribution truly is a wonderful thing.

One thing's for sure, the next time our paths do cross and Liam is sober, it's going to be a hell of a good time bringing up his golden shower and watching him squirm.


	30. Chapter 28 Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: **These outtakes are not beta'd. They're just something I do as a writing exercise to help me get into the heads of other characters and build on the plot a little more through their development/inner thoughts. You'll want to read each one *after* reading it's corresponding chapter to help them make sense as they won't flow from one to the next the same way the main story does.

* * *

**.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

**Chapter 28**

**OUTTAKE**

**...Edward…**

When I get out to the patio Charlie is waiting for me.

His arms are crossed and his right brow is already raised.

"Have a seat, Cullen. It's late and I need my beauty rest."

I know he's joking, but my hand tugs at the back of my neck and my lungs pull in a long deep breath.

As soon as I position my chair at the table he holds out his famous bong, Billy, then slides a lighter way.

"A peace offering. It'll help you relax. I'm not saying you need it, but you need it."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. That being said, this is still weird as hell.

Smoking pot with my girlfriend's father is one thing.

Doing it right before I'm about to profess my love for her is an entirely different kind of mind fuck.

"Emmett sent me the video of your little shock and awe performance at my buddies bar tonight."

This actually surprises me.

"Oh yeah?" I cough out after pulling my mouth away from the glass bong.

"Yup. Yup, he did."

Charlie's sudden long pause sends me to the edge of my seat.

He's worked with some of the biggest names in music, so his unfiltered opinion of my own music… well it actually matters a hell of a lot to me.

"I was impressed, Cullen. You can sing and play a guitar all at the same time, and you manage to do it well without it feeling like a dog and pony show. Your stage presence could use some polishing but I blame that part on my daughter. You couldn't seem to take your eyes off her long enough to connect with the crowd, so we'll have to work on that."

As I process his review I can feel my eyes go wide with confusion.

A part of me refuses to believe I've heard him right, but when he doesn't laugh or call me a dumb ass I have no choice but to accept it.

He's actually being sincere.

"I'm going to call a buddy of mine first thing tomorrow morning. He's got a studio in New York and Birdie said you guys will be spending a few days in the city with some time to kill. Think you could lay down a song or two for a legit demo? Something I could get out to a few other people I know who might like your sound."

"What? No. I mean yes! I could absolutely do that! Thank you so much, Charlie!"

This is all pretty surreal and I've barely grasped what it could mean, but this isn't why I came out here, so I take in a deep breath and do my best to compose myself again.

I'm here to talk about Bella.

Me _and_ Bella.

Not just me.

"It's a good thing you've gotten over that stage fright. That can be a hell of a bitch to wrestle with."

"Yup, I did. Tonight went pretty well but what I did… it was all for your daughter. She has this way of getting me to do things I'd normally think twice about."

Charlie laughs and slowly shakes his head, "Yup. That's part of her magic."

"Yes Sir, it most certainly is."

He turns his head to look me in the eyes and I watch his brow raise with returned suspicion, "Now, what is it that's on your mind? Because if you're going to ask me for permission to anchor Birdie down, you're gonna be shit outta luck, son."

"No!" I panic, "That's totally not it."

"Alright then speak, Cullen. I'm all ears and this night is no longer young."

_Now or never, Cullen. _

_Que' Sera' Sera. _

"Look Charlie, I care about your daughter a lot. So much, at times it's kind of terrifying. But I want you to know, as long as she's in my life, she will always be my priority. Before my music, before my career… before everything and anything else. I will always protect her, and I'll never ever put her in danger, or abuse her trust. What Liam did—"

"Liam Brennan is a snake. He's a predator in the grass. I won't ever fall for that kind of bullshit again. So yes, Cullen, I'm going to be on your ass, but I also know you're nothing like him so you can relax."

"I appreciate you saying that. I really do—"

"But?" Charlie doesn't even give me the chance to find my next words.

"But… but I made more than one mistake myself during the tour while we were figuring things out. I'm not a perfect man. Far from it. But Bella knows that, and even with my faults, she's managed to make me a better man because of them. By allowing me into her world, she's taught me to fly and learn how to truly believe in myself. I won't get much deeper than that, because I know you already know what I mean and I'll feel like a jackass if I let myself get much more emo out here with you."

"Give yourself some credit, Edward. Bella doesn't love easily, and at times, she's not an easy person to love. I can say that because I'm her father and she's inherited a lot of her hard headedness from me. If you can dance that dance with her, then I trust the two of you will end up in a good place together."

"I appreciate that. I've gotten to know your daughter pretty well over these last few months. She's unlike any woman I've ever met and she never made it easy, but I always knew she would be worth the risk."

Something about my response causes Charlie to laugh and shake his head, "I'm going to hold you to that, Cullen. If you let me down, I'll have to make your life hell."

"I don't doubt it, Sir."

He smirks and extends his hand so I meet him halfway.

"Just don't let her walk all over you. She needs a challenge, or she'll start to get twitchy. That's always been her way. With everything, there's gotta be a purpose. Something to chase. Stagnant easy living… it's not for her."

He's telling me things I already know, but I'll keep that to myself because I appreciate it nonetheless.

"Thanks, Charlie. I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I do know I'm exactly where I need to be when I'm with her."

"I know, son. Trust me when I say she feels the exact same way."

We pass the bong back and forth one more time and then I slowly start to stand, "Thank you for sitting down with me, and for not shutting me out after all the Irina craziness the last time I was here. Bella saved me from myself when it came to that clusterfuck. I'll feel alot better in life if my music ever does get picked up, knowing I did it on my own terms."

"I know that feeling and Birdie knows a good rescue when she sees it. But you've pulled your own weight according to Emmett, and he's even harder to impress."

This news makes me smirk and tug at the back of my neck again, "Em's a really good guy."

"One of the best. It'll help me sleep much better at night knowing my daughter has two good guys in her life who will always be there to pull her back down and help her land."

"I'm ready to be that person for Bella. Perfect storms and all."

"Good. I look forward to better sleep at night and less grey hair. Now get your ass back inside, and I'll see y'all bright and early at the breakfast table."


End file.
